Avant sa fin
by TheDrEamSpEcTraL
Summary: Neville découvre la pensine d'Albus. Celui-ci se sent obligé de tout lui raconter, de ses cours avec Harry jusqu'à sa relation ambigüe avec Grindelwald. Durant Tome6, frienship.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Comment allez-vous?

Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai rien publié à propos d'Harry Potter. Deux ans que j'essai de sortir le texte parfait. Pompeux, n'est-ce pas? Je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'arrête de me prendre la tête à propos de mes écrits et d'enfin publier quelque chose.

Pour raconter un peu l'histoire qui suit je n'ai qu'une phrase à dire, qui se trouve elle-même dans ce chapitre. "C'est l'histoire d'une amitié entre un professeur et son élève. C'est une histoire de confessions et de secrets." Bon ok, ça fait deux phrases.

J'ai un peu le plan de l'histoire en tête, je pense surtout au plan du sixième livre. Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant la sixième année du sorcier que nous connaissons tous. La fanfic reprend tous les tomes.

Comme il est obligatoire de le dire, je n'ai rien inventé concernant Harry Potter. Peut-être quelques petites choses mais tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Les chapitres vont être courts, je vous préviens tout de suite (ou tout du moins au début). Je ne sais absolument pas qu'elle est la fréquence de publication. Toutes les deux semaines? Chaque mois? Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien.

Actuellement je n'ai pas de bêta, si quelqu'un est prêt à remplir ce rôle dîtes-le moi.

What else?

Bonne Lecture, évidemment ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La guerre a laissé des traces chez chacun d'entre nous. Dans nos mémoires, dans nos coeurs, sur nos peaux. Des cicatrices que l'on parcoure du bout des doigts en chuchotant leurs histoires, des plaies qui se referment lentement. La guerre, les batailles, nous ont rendus cyniques, aigres et amères, mais nous vivons toujours. Nous sourions, nous comptons notre histoire à nos enfants qui nous écoutent, inconscient de tous ce qu'il s'est déroulé par le passé.

Lorsque je vois de jeunes minois je suis heureux, serein. Parce que je sais que tous ça on l'a fait pour eux, pour un avenir. On s'est battu, quelques uns ont perdus une partie d'eux même, cependant, nous subsistons toujours.

Chaque année, le même rituel se met en place dans ma famille qui m'est si chère. Mes enfants s'installent sur le tapis, devant la cheminée au feu crépitant. Ils m'entourent et ouvrent grand leurs oreilles et leurs yeux, attentifs à l'histoire que je vais leur compter.

A l'histoire que je vous compte à présent.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de princesses et de châteaux enchantés. C'est l'histoire d'un homme fort et pourtant si fragile. C'est l'histoire d'une amitié entre un professeur et son élève. C'est une histoire de confessions et de secrets.

Il était une fois...

Leurs corps se tendent, le début est tout proche, ils le sentent, ils font tressauter leur jambe, ils tordent leurs doigts. Je souris doucement devant leur impatience. Hannah nous écoute du haut des escaliers, elle se cache, mais je la sens tout de même. Ils sont attentifs, sur leur garde. Même le chaton a les oreilles dressées.

"J'avais seize ans...

Je me promenai dans les couloirs, seul. Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt une semaine. On enchaînait chaque jour Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, etc. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de devoir, mais il était certain que d'ici quelques jours les professeurs n'hésiteraient plus.

J'étais toutefois heureux de retrouver Poudlard, ces murs de pierres froides et ses serres. Seamus et Dean riraient probablement de moi si ils savaient que je venais de penser cela. Mon amour pour les plantes leur avait toujours paru étrange et plutôt amusant, mais tout le monde ne peut pas admirer de la même manière la beauté d'un Mimbelus Mimbletonia.

A ce moment j'eus une certaine envie de sortir dehors afin de profiter du soleil, mais je ne pus jamais atteindre les pelouses de l'école. Professeur Chourave m'appelait. Je me retournai et la découvrit à bout de souffle.

"C'est que vous avez de grandes jambes, jeune homme, plaisanta-t-elle (Mes joues rosirent), je vous cherchais afin de vous confier un petit travail."

Cette information capta aussitôt mon attention.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
— Le professeur Dumbledore a un arbuste dans son bureau. Le problème est qu'il ne peut pas s'en occuper et avec toutes mes classes je n'en ai moi-même pas le temps. Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être vous en charger.  
— (Je paniquai) Madame, j'ai mes devoirs, mes examens, mes...  
— Je suis sûre que vous trouverez le temps nécessaire. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau après le dîner; le mot de passe est Suçacides."

Elle me fixa un moment, attendant probablement mon approbation. Je remuai un instant mal à l'aise, puis:

"C'est d'accord.  
— Parfait! Bonne journée!"

Et elle disparue. Je restais immobile au milieu du couloir, incertain à ce que je devais faire, l'éventualité d'aller à l'extérieur avait totalement disparu de mon esprit. Ce fut Dean qui me trouva, il me proposa une partie de cartes explosives dans la salle commune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le souper s'était déroulé il y a une heure, depuis j'étais à nouveau dans les couloirs. Je me dirigeai cette fois-ci vers le bureau du directeur et j'étais un peu anxieux parce que je n'y étais jamais allé auparavant.

J'arrivai devant la gargouille de pierre, elle me fixait de ses prunelles grises, l'expression impassible.

"Suçacides"

La statue se déplaça sur le côté, et dévoila un escalier en spirale qui me mena devant une grande porte en chêne. Je n'avais même pas commencé à frapper, que le professeur Dumbledore m'invita à entrer. Son bureau était circulaire et très grand. Je me souvenais des quelques descriptions qu'en avaient faites Ginny et Ron. Cependant, cette fois-ci, un élément tout à fait nouveau se détachait du reste de la décoration. A côté d'une longue bibliothèque se trouvait un arbre nain. Une sorte de bonsaï protégé par une cloche de verre. Son tronc et ses branches étaient noueux. Ses minces feuilles aussi longues que mon petit doigt, me parurent magnifiques, aussi verte que l'herbe en Irlande et très scintillante. Une petite brise les faisait remuer, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez curieux puisque le verre est imperméable au vent. Cet arbre ne semblait pas anodin.

"C'est très beau n'est-ce pas? murmura une voix malicieuse."

Le directeur se tenait derrière moi, vêtu de sa robe violette aux étoiles d'or et d'argent.

"La plante est en bonne santé, murmurai-je  
— Je n'ai pas de grande connaissance en botanique, mais ce bonsaï me semble étrange.  
— Je...je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil moi aussi, admis-je."

Nous contemplâmes la plante encore quelque instant puis il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un fizwizbiz. Je défis l'emballage en m'installant dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à son bureau. Le directeur en observait le bois sculpté tout en se grattant la barbe pensivement, il ne disait pas un mot, et je pense que moi-même je surveillai ma respiration. C'était l'une des seules fois où je me trouvai en compagnie d'une personne aussi illustre et je me sentais très intimidé. Qu'aurai pensé grand-mère? Elle aurait sûrement été très fière que son petit-fils ait été en compagnie du plus grand mage de ces dernières décennies.

"Je suis sûr que vous êtes très consciencieux dans votre travail concernant les plantes, jeune homme, reprit Dumbledore.  
— Oui...  
— J'aurai besoin que vous me donniez un horaire, des heures pendant lesquelles vous seriez libre pour vous occupez de cette plante.  
— Peut-être pendant les fin de semaines? Ou après mes devoirs?  
— (Il hocha la tête) Il ne faut surtout pas que ce service devienne une corvée pour vous. Et si vous avez certaines indications à me donner je les suivrai."

Je donnai mon approbation et commença à l'observer tandis qu'il préparait un mot. Selon lui, il serait possible que certaines fois je termine mon travail après le couvre-feu. Aussi préférait-t-il anticipé et écrire un mot d'explication à l'intention de Rusard et des professeurs. Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis de nouveau sa main noire. Celle-là même que l'on avait tous vu le soir du banquet de début d'année et qu'il avait dissimulée sous sa manche. Les mots d'Hermione me revenaient en tête "On dirait qu'elle est morte". Le professeur Dumbledore lâcha sa plume et massa sa main blessée un instant, comme si elle s'était engourdie.

Je suis sûr qu'il capta mon regard à cet instant car aussitôt il me brandit la petite feuille de parchemin sous les yeux.

"Voilà! s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr, à n'utiliser que lorsque tu en as réellement besoin, ajouta-t-il en m'observant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune."

J'acquiesçai vivement sous son regard perçant. _Je la mettrai hors de portée d'Harry et Ron_, me promis-je mentalement.

Je parcouru rapidement, mais le plus silencieusement possible, le chemin jusqu'au dortoir, peu désireux de me faire intercepter par un professeur ou autre. Je fus toutefois à deux doigts de me faire repérer par Rusard qui effectuait une ronde dans un couloir adjacent à l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor. Je réveillai la Grosse Dame qui grommela de mauvaise humeur, et disparu derrière son portrait.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour

Je voudrais remercier **Ongil Nyatar** pour sa review et son ajout. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Voici le chapitre 3 avec une semaine de retard. Pardonnez-moi, j'étais très occupée.

Prenez note que je cherche toujours un ou une **bêta**!

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain je me réveillai tôt, ouvrant un oeil sur l'obscurité du dortoir. J'entendis Seamus murmurer dans son sommeil et Ron ronfler un peu fort. Je me levai en veillant à ne pas trop froisser mes draps, pour ne réveiller personne. Il était 6h30 d'après mon réveil et ce serait seulement dans une vingtaine de minutes que tous sortiraient des limbes du sommeil.

J'empoignai des vêtements et m'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Ma douche prise, je descendis les escaliers menant à la salle commune sombre. Le feu dans la cheminée était éteint et il n'y avait aucune bougie d'allumée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par les fenêtres embuées. Dehors, le soleil jaune pâle se levait derrière les montagnes lointaines, mais n'avait pas l'air de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Je frissonnai, cette journée s'annonçait froide.

Il n'eut personne sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, et je fus soulagé de constater que celle-ci était ouverte malgré l'heure avancée. Je m'assis devant les quelques victuailles qui parsemaient la longue table des Gryffondor. Je pris un pancake par-ci, de la marmelade par-là et un verre de jus de citrouille.

La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que moi ainsi que quatre autres élèves téméraires. A la table des professeurs se trouvait seulement madame Pomfresh, plongé dans son café, ainsi que la professeur Sinistra, à moitié somnolente.

Tout le monde était physiquement présent, mais mentalement enfuit sous ses couvertures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commença à se remplir d'élèves ensommeillés ou déjà plongé dans leur manuel pour réviser. Lorsqu'un groupe de Serdaigle s'attabla je me levai, il était temps pour moi de partir.

Les escaliers bougeant me firent bien perdre une dizaine de minutes, néanmoins j'arrivai à la bibliothèque avec assez de temps pour commencer ma recherche. Madame Pince me fixa les yeux plissés lorsque j'entrai, persuadée que je préparai un mauvais coup. Je me précipitai au milieu des étagères de livre, échappant à son regard d'aigle. Je parcouru les rangées de livres jusqu'à celle que je connaissais bien, la botanique. J'empruntai quelques bouquins pesant et m'assis à une table.

Je sortis quelques feuilles de parchemin ainsi que mon encrier et une plume afin de prendre quelques notes.

Je feuilletai le premier _Herbologie spécialisée, les espèces rares d'arbres_, mais rien de ce que j'y trouvai ne convint à la description du bonsaï du professeur Dumbledore. Le deuxièmelivre m'apporta quelques informations mais rien de très concluant. Je décidai de tenter ma chance avec les autres ouvrages.

Je ne trouvai pas non plus de descriptif ou de photo du bonsaï. Il semblait inconnu ou alors trop inintéressant pour avoir un quelconque article ou chapitre à son sujet.

Environ une trentaine de minutes plus tard je refermai un énième livre et contemplai mes notes:

"_Originaire d'orient, on le trouve au pied des montagnes...fleurit très peu...n'a apparemment aucune propriété magique._"

...pas très concluant. Je n'avais aucun nom qu'il soit latin ou anglais.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur la vieille Comtoise de la bibliothèque dont les aiguilles stationnaient sur 7h45. Je rangeai les livres et me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de la journée, les Sortilèges. Je demanderai peut-être à Grand-mère de me fournir quelques bouquins chez Fleury et Bott.

Lors du cours de Sortilèges, je suivis attentivement le monologue du petit professeur et me concentrai afin de reproduire le mouvement exact pour le sort d'aujourd'hui. Je devais lancer le charme de Révélation avancée sur plusieurs parchemins vierges. Ceux-ci devraient normalement se recouvrir d'écritures. J'échouai.

A quelques reprises, une phrase ou deux apparaissaient mais encore trop transparentes. Je failli m'avouer vaincu (par une feuille de papier, quel ridicule), mais je captai soudain du regard le mouvement qu'effectuait Malfoy à cet instant. Il murmura la formule en dessinant plusieurs cercles au-dessus de sa feuille. Quelques secondes plus tard, des lignes noircies apparaissaient lui tirant une expression satisfaite.

Je me tournai moi-même vers mon parchemin et prononça la formule avec concentration. Mon poignet manqua de souplesse mais je réussi tout de même le sort, j'étais content.

Les Sortilèges était la matière de prédilection de mes parents.

"Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes ainsi que vos manuels. Pour le prochain cours, vous devrez être capable d'appliquer ce sort sur plusieurs autres support."

Je quittai la salle de classe vers mon prochain cours de potion qui durait deux heures.

Ce dernier, même si ma potion ne fut pas excellente, se déroula tout de même bien. Le reste de ma journée se passa vite après cela, mes cours de Soins aux créatures (se déroulant exceptionnellement à l'intérieur à cause du temps glacial) et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal me fatiguèrent tout de même.

Snape ne manqua pas de jeter son dévolu sur moi. Il avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'organiser des duels pour aujourd'hui et ne manqua pas de m'assembler en binôme avec un Serpentard. Il m'aspergea de remarques sarcastiques et d'insinuations douteuse à propos de mon embonpoint. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer (à l'instar de moi-même et de chaque autre Gryffondor) mon amélioration par rapport au début de ma cinquième année grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Il nous congédia froidement, nous donnant une rédaction de trente cm à rendre pour demain.

Ma journée finie, je dînai et effectuai mes devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Vers les coups de 20 heures, je pris le mot du professeur Dumbledore et me dirigea vers sa tour.

Ce fut avec les yeux à moitié fermés que j'entrai dans le bureau du Directeur.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour

Voici le chapitre 4 qui a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir. Merci à **Auctor** d'avoir ajouté la fic dans ses alerts.

Je recherche _toujours_ un ou une **bêta**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis mon premier rendez-vous avec le directeur. Depuis, nous ne nous étions plus revus. Je venais toujours pour le bonsaï, l'observant ou le dessinant (malgré mon niveau médiocre), faute de mieux. Effectivement, il m'était impossible de le nourrir. La cloche qui le protégeait ne pouvait être enlevée, et ni la force physique ni la force magique n'avait pu régler le problème (vu que Dumbledore lui-même avait échoué).

Je décidais donc de continuer mes recherches sur l'arbre nain, en les dirigeant aussi sur les cloches de verre magiques. Le directeur m'avait demandé de les poursuivre seul, ajoutant qu'il serait souvent absent à l'avenir.

Et cela se confirma par la suite. Il semblait disparaître pendant des jours entiers, laissant les commandes de l'école au professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci était au courant pour mon petit travail et me laissait investir le bureau de Dumbledore durant une heure ou deux, sans rien dire.

J'aimais bien ce bureau. Il était très fascinant et vivant grâce aux portraits et aux divers objets qui s'y trouvaient; mais je pense que ce que j'aimais le plus était le phénix. L'oiseau m'observait du haut de son perchoir attentivement et veillait continuellement sur le bureau et moi-même. Lorsque j'étais très fatigué, il venait se poser sur le dossier ou le bras de mon fauteuil, et simplement par sa présence il parvenait à me redonner du courage pour continuer mon esquisse.

En dehors de la plante je n'avais pas vraiment d'occupation. Comme je l'avais prédit, les professeurs avaient jugé bon de nous faire crouler sous le travail. Les ASPICs auraient lieu l'année prochaine et ils voulaient être certains de terminer le programme à temps, nous mettant la pression à chaque instant. Seule Hermione semblait tenir le coup, griffonnant toujours des notes à vive allure et levant son bras à la vitesse de la lumière. Ces derniers temps elle semblait soucieuse à propos de quelque chose. Elle observait souvent Harry à la dérobée comme si elle le surveillait. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec Voldemort.

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours. Je suivis la vague d'étudiants qui se précipitait vers la sortie, puis je pris le chemin de la tour. En chemin je croisai Ginny qui me fit la conversation. C'était une fille que j'aimais beaucoup, elle ne riait jamais de mes lacunes et sa détermination m'inspirait. Elle avait aussi un caractère bien trempé. Le bal de noël et les cours de l'AD nous avaient beaucoup rapprochés. Je pense que j'étais très heureux de la compter parmi mes amis.

"Qu'est-ce tu penses du fait que Snape soit professeur de Défense?" me demanda-t-elle soudainement, alors que le dit professeur apparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Je suppose que mes notes en défense vont baisser.

— Ce sale rat a obtenu ce qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps", siffla-t-elle. "Il a osé critiquer l'enseignement que j'ai reçu grâce à l'AD. Juste pour rabaisser Harry."

J'acquiesçai, je ne le supportais pas non plus. Lors des cours de potions des années précédentes, il se tenait dans mon dos, guettant le moindre faux pas. Nous déposâmes nos sacs à nos dortoirs respectifs et dînâmes ensemble à la Grande Salle. Le plafond enchanté était couvert de nuages sombres, il était certain que l'hiver ne tarderait plus, Halloween approchait aussi à grand pas. Je mangeai en jetant des coups d'œils à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était de retour, plus soucieux que jamais. Il ne restât pas longtemps, disparaissant d'un instant à l'autre par une porte dissimulée dans le mur de pierre.

J'aurai aimé avoir un prétexte pour pouvoir l'observer et ainsi connaître les raisons de son inquiétude. Cependant, j'étais déjà venu voir la plante sur les coups de midi.

Je me replongeai dans mon pudding en me sermonnant, j'étais bien trop curieux au sujet de Dumbledore.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

Voici le chapitre 5, le plus long à date :D

je suis déçue de ne pas avoir reçue de review :s N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça prend une toute petite minute seulement.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un **correcteur **ou d'une **correctrice.**

Bonne Fêtes à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"As-tu reçu l'invitation?" me demanda Ginny.

Elle était penchée par dessus mon épaule, observant mon devoir de potion que je rédigeais.

Je pointai de ma plume un monticule de parchemins, d'où un ruban bleu dépassait. C'était l'invitation du professeur Slughorn, l'homme que j'avais rencontré dans le train avec Harry et Ginny.

Mon amie rousse éparpilla mes copies sur la table, et lut la petite carte d'invitation, comme je l'avais fait plutôt.

Il y était écrit, d'après mes souvenirs:

_Très estimé M. Neville Londubat,_

_J'organise une petite réunion entre membres de mon très honoré Club. Celle-ci se déroulera dans une salle de classe du deuxième étage, redécorée pour l'occasion, vers les 20 heures._

_Je compte sur votre présence..._

"..._Professeur Slughorn_", singea Ginny. "Je ne l'aime absolument pas _lui_, il ne s'entoure que de célébrité pour être reconnu, ça m'exaspère..."

Elle soupira dramatiquement, me tirant un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas une fille du genre à s'entourer d'hypocrites. Je me souviens encore de la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Marietta, l'amie de Cho Chang, avait vendu la mèche à Ombrage à propos de l'AD.

Ombrage...je frissonnais, cette femme était l'un des pires souvenirs de ma cinquième année. Bien sûr devancée par Bellatrix Lestrange qui...

"Ça ne vas pas Neville? Tu sers les dents."

Je desserrai ma mâchoire, ne m'étant pas aperçu que je l'avais contractée. Ginny me fixait, inquiète.

"C'est Slughorn qui te met dans cet état là?

— Je pensais à Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ginny sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me promit que Lestrange ne respirais plus pour très longtemps. C'était des paroles en l'air mais elles me réconfortèrent. J'acquiesçai et revint à mon devoir.

"Donc, tu penses y aller à sa réunion, je lançai distraitement.

— Pourquoi pas?"

Et elle me laissa seul.

Le reste de l'heure, je la passais à finir mon devoir. En jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge j'appris qu'il était bientôt midi, je descendis manger. Nous étions samedi, et j'avais à présent bouclé mes devoirs pour la fin de semaine. Ceci me permettait maintenant d'aller me reposer sous un arbre dans le parc, ou encore de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Dean ou Seamus.

Près de la Grande Salle il y avait un petit attroupement, j'entendais des exclamations et des insultes. En tordant mon coup, il me sembla apercevoir deux élèves se battre. L'un ayant le dessus sur l'autre. J'espérai de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas Harry et Malefoy, pour ne pas que la maison s'attire des ennuis. Le professeur Macgonagall arriva précipitamment et sépara les deux élèves bruns qui s'avéraient ne pas être Harry et Malefoy. Je soupirai de soulagement. Les deux garçons étaient de quatrième année, l'un à Pousouffle l'autre à Serpentard. D'après ce que je compris, il s'était battu à propos d'une fille.

Dumbledore arriva par la suite. Il réprimanda les deux adolescents, dispersa la foule et retira des points.

Je suivis deux jeunes filles blondes de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, ne détachant cependant pas mon regard de celui de Dumbledore. Son visage était pâle et son air préoccupé. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose avec lui.

A table, je remplis ma panse de poisson et de frites, et au dessert je choisi une tarte à la mélasse. Je dînais en compagnie de Seamus et Ginny, celle-ci étant accompagnée de Dean. Ce dernier s'accrochait à elle comme une ventouse, sous le regard distrait de Harry. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant, mes ses sourcils se fonçaient régulièrement tandis qu'il lorgnait le couple.

Ginny ne semblait pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et malheureusement ce fut ce pauvre Dean qui en fit les frais.

A un moment Dean renversa à moitié son verre d'eau sur la jupe de sa petite amie par accident.

"Fait un peu attention!" tempêta-t-elle.

Dean se ratatina sur sa chaise, il avait du entendre parlé du fameux sortilège de chauve furie. Seamus cacha son ricanement derrière sa grande main et plusieurs jeunes filles gloussèrent. Cela ne me fit pas rire, et je pensai qu'à cet instant Harry était bien d'accord avec moi.

Je me sacrifiai et décidai de sortir de table, emmenant Ginny avec moi.

Prendre l'air lui fit du bien car elle redevint plus calme. Elle se promena un instant avec moi près des serres, s'assit à mes côtés sous un arbre qui créait une grande ombre. Elle profita un instant du vent et de la température idéale en fermant ses yeux, je l'imitai.

"Comment vont tes parents, Neville?" lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Je me tendis aussitôt. Mes parents, ce qui leur était arrivé, tout ça c'était mon petit secret. Je l'avais soigneusement gardé pour moi, surement par honte ou parce que qu'il était inutile que les autres sachent mon presque orphelinisme.

J'ouvris mes yeux qui aussitôt se plongèrent dans ses deux orbes vertes.

"Ils vont bien", finis-je par dire.

Elle sembla se satisfaire de ma réponse, ou alors elle ne préféra pas approfondir le sujet. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son frère, Hermione ou Harry avait du lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour-là à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Mes parents, devenus fous, cloîtrés dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital.

Un coup de vent ébouriffèrent ses cheveux et je replongeai dans ma semi sieste. Je crois que cette semaine m'avait profondément fatiguée, et je ne manquais pas de grappiller quelques instant de repos. Il y avait une légère brise froide qui s'insinuait dans mes vêtements et refroidissait mes chevilles et mes bras. Les cimes des arbres bruissaient, quelques oiseaux battaient des ailes.

Mes yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait clos, je pus donc aisément voir une jeune fille blonde s'approcher de Harry. Celui-ci était assit dans l'herbe, accompagné de Ron. L'élève lui remit un mot et, surement par timidité, détalla aussitôt. Harry lut le mot et sembla en discuter avec Ron.

Je savais parfaitement de qui était ce mot et quel en était le sujet. C'était un mot du professeur Dumbledore qui lui donnait le nouveau mot de passe de son bureau qu'il avait changé deux jours plus tôt (le mot de passe était à présent Toffee).

Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée sur quoi portait leur leçon et cela avait grandement attisé ma curiosité.

Cinq jours plus tôt, vers vingt heures, je me trouvais dans le bureau du directeur. Je nourrissais un roseau, Fumseck m'observant avec intérêt (il était posé sur la bibliothèque à la droite du choixpeaux).

La plante que je nourrissais était un roseau particulier qui poussait près des marécages magiques et qui pouvait s'auto-détruire s'il était mal nourrit. J'avais du étudier ses habitudes alimentaires avant de m'en occuper.

Je plongeai ma baguette dans la terre noire et moelleuse comme de la mie de pain et souffla calmement "Aguamenti". Un filet d'eau s'échappa de ma baguette, gorgeant la terre du pot de fleur.

"Neville?"

Je sursautai.

"Qu'y a-t-il, professeur?

— Je donne des cours à Harry certains soirs. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder...je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi de retourner à ton dortoir."

Il m'avait dit cela en me fixant, de ce genre de regard qui vous convainc de ne pas refuser. J'essuyai ma baguette et soudain deux coups retentirent contre la porte. Harry entra avec ses éternels cheveux en bataille et lunettes rondes. Il me considéra avec étonnement et interrogea le directeur du regard. Seul un pétillement du lui répondre car il sembla se renfrogner.

Je rangeai le roseau sur la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque et murmura un bonsoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard je disparaissais par la porte. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que faisaient Harry et le directeur ensemble, mais ça m'intéressais beaucoup de la savoir.

Depuis, je n'ai pas eu le moyen d'en reparler avec Dumbledore ou Harry. Cependant je croisais souvent ce dernier dans les couloirs. Et je crois pouvoir affirmer, sans trop m'avancer, que ses conversations avec Hermione et Ron ainsi que ses airs préoccupés on un étroit rapport avec les _cours _que lui dispense le directeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir j'avais ma visite quotidienne dans le bureau du directeur, et je comptais bien en profiter pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

* Le **Toffee** est une sucrerie faite à partir de caramel ou de mélasse.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tous

Six mois c'est long, pardon. Je n'essayerais pas de me justifier parce que je sais que même si j'ai fini ce chapitre, dans le fond je le trouve vraiment mauvais.

Je serai plus rapide la prochaine fois.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il pleuvait, d'une pluie diluvienne. Mère Nature pleurait à chaudes larmes, de déception, de ma bêtise. Les gouttes d'eau frappaient les fenêtres, violemment, m'empêchant de dormir. Le froid s'était insinué sournoisement dans notre dortoir, et continuait son périple jusque sous mes vêtements. J'avais la chaire de poule. Mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se focaliser sur ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais entendu. J'avais fait une belle bêtise et je m'en voulais énormément.

Qui avait-il de pire que de fouiller dans les pensées, dans les affaires personnelles de quelqu'un? De voir la déception s'afficher sur le visage de la personne concernée? Mais la pensine m'avait attiré, bien malgré moi, par son pouvoir envoûtant, et son pouvoir de possession de l'interdit, de l'inconnu. Les remords me pressaient le cœur, et les nœuds dans mon ventre n'étaient pas décidés à partir.

Quand on regardait la situation en prenant du recul, on pouvait se dire que ce n'était pas si dramatique, après tout le souvenir en question n'était pas_ si _personnel que ça. Mais j'avais "enfreint" la confiance de Dumbledore et je sentais que ce que j'avais vu était d'une importance capitale.

Je revoyais dans ma tête les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor. Tout chez lui faisait froid dans le dos, ça voix glaciale, sa posture, ses yeux... Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, bien qu'apparemment il fût un élève de Poudlard. Toutefois, le plus effrayant était de savoir ce qu'il était devenu...

Lorsque le souvenir s'était arrêté, j'avais retiré ma tête de la pensine, l'esprit un peu chamboulé. J'avais mis un certain temps à reconnaître Albus Dumbledore accoudé au chambranle de l'entrée de son bureau. La déception et la lassitude s'était alors peignés sur son visage, et j'avais réalisé (avec hébétement) ce que j'avais fait.

"Je suis désolé...je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. Je..., avais-je bafouillé, affolé.

- Calmez-vous, jeune homme. J'imagine que tôt ou tard vous l'auriez découvert."

Il avait dit cela avec accablement. Il s'était assis lourdement dans son fauteuil et d'un coup de baguette avait scellé l'armoire où se trouvait la pensine. J'avais ramassé mes affaires à la va-vite, il était mieux que je ne reste pas une seule seconde de plus. Il m'avait observé à la dérobé et son regard m'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise.

Sur le seuil de la porte, je m'étais pourtant tourné une dernière fois vers lui:

"Je suis conscient que cette histoire ne me concerne pas du tout mais je...je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un Tom Jedusor. Est-il vraiment devenu étudiant à Poudlard?

- Oui.

- Alors il doit être décédé car ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais parlé de lui."

Le directeur avait réfléchit quelques minutes, puis:

"Votre grand-mère était trop jeune. Il y a effectivement eu un Tom Jedusor ici, et il est toujours vivant." Il s'était arrêté, réfléchissant à deux cent à l'heure. J'avais pratiquement pu voir les rouages de son cerveau à travers sa boîte crânienne. Au bout d'un instant qui me paru durer une éternité, il souffla:" Il se fait appeler...Voldemort."

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc, ma bouche s'était ouverte sous la surprise.

"Je préfèrerais que vous gardiez ceci pour vous, M Londubat. A présent, bonne nuit."

La dernière phrase avait été claire, j'avais donc quitté la tour le plus rapidement possible.

Néanmoins, notre dernière discussion ne pouvait pas quitter mon esprit. Sa voir que Vold-le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été enfant était assez perturbant. Savoir qu'à un moment de sa vie il avait été vulnérable était tout à fait dérangeant. C'était le genre de personnage auquel on n'imaginait ni vie sentimentale ni enfance vu le caractère qu'il possède.

Cette nouvelle information m'empêchait à présent de dormir, car je savais que dans un lit voisin du mien dormait la victime de ce mage qui fut autrefois lui-même un adolescent de 16 ans. Était-il déjà devenu sombre à cette époque ou pas? La folie le possédait-il?

Il pleuvait toujours, le ciel pleurait encore la perte de son enfant, Tom Jedusor, à présent corrompu par la folie. Ses larmes glissaient le long des fenêtres comme les larmes sur une joue. Le trop plein d'informations m'avait assommé pour la soirée, je décidai de me coucher une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'allongeai, en fixant à travers mes rideaux fermés le lit où dormait Harry.

La nuit m'emporta après deux longues heures.

Le matin suivant, en me levant je constatai que je n'étais pas plus avancer que la veille. En effet, avec toute cette histoire, je ne connaissais pas exactement la nature des cours que dispensait le directeur à Harry, mais je sentais que la réponse était toute près. Puis, je restai indécis quant à l'attitude à avoir avec le directeur aujourd'hui. Déciderai-je de jouer au courageux Gryffondor et de venir ou plutôt de fuir?

Pour le moment j'écartai tous ces problèmes loin de mon esprit. Le week-end venait de commencer et je désirai en profiter.

Ce matin donc, je fus le dernier à me lever. Je descendis à la salle commune où quelques personnes étaient présentes, mais Ginny n'était pas ici. Cela ne m'étonnait pas beaucoup, c'était une fille qui aimait profiter de sa fin de semaine le plus possible, elle avait déjà du prendre le petit-déjeuner et devait même se trouver dehors.

A table, je me servis quelques crêpes au citron et à la confiture. Et tandis que je mangeais, je jetai un coup d'œil à la place du directeur. La chaise était vide ce qui n'était pas un fait si surprenant car le directeur aimait faire la grasse matinée et était souvent en déplacement.

"Bonjour Neville, murmura une voix à mon oreille".

Je sursautai brusquement sous le rire de Ginny.

"Tu m'as fait peur

- Pfff...je suis certaine que tu m'as entendue arriver. Au fait on ne t'a pas vu à la réception de Slughorn, où étais-tu?"

J'écarquillai les yeux et me traitai mentalement d'abruti. J'avais totalement oublié le rendez-vous. Je me pris le front entre les mains avec désespoir et Ginny pouffa.

"Tu as oublié, idiot. En tout cas tu as bien fait de ne pas venir, c'était ennuyant à mourir. Seule la nourriture valait le coup."

Je souris. Même si Ginny ne possédait pas le même estomac que son frère, elle savait apprécier la bonne nourriture.

"Slughorn était particulièrement vexé par ton absence. Je pense qu'il attend que tu t'excuses.

- J'irai le voir après manger.

- Mais en fait, où étais-tu? me demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Je...j'effectuais un travail que m'avait demandé Madame Chourave."

Son air interrogatif ne quitta pas son visage mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus; et moi je me demandais pourquoi j'avais menti. Enfin, je n'avais pas menti, juste dissimulé la vérité. Je me tartinai une autre crêpe, et elle en fit de même.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers son groupe d'amies et me souhaita bonne chance avec Slughorn.

Le château était très vaste, mais je réussi à retrouver le professeur dans un des jardins de l'école, penché au dessus de champignons vénéneux connu pour suppurer un liquide orangeâtre qui avait de grandes propriétés dans...

"Bonjour professeur!"

Il se retourna brusquement et grimaça de douleur en se tenant le bas du dos.

"Bonjour M. Londubat, je suis...ravi...de vous voir

Son expressions était renfrognée, aucun doute que c'était quelqu'un de très rancunier.

- Je vous présente mes excuses quant à mon absence à votre réception. (Il hocha la tête) J'étais plongé dans mes affaires et j'ai totalement oublié.

J'avais tenté de jouer la carte de la sincérité mais apparemment cela ne fonctionna pas du tout et sembla même empirer les choses. Il répliqua d'un ton cassant:

- Et bien la prochaine fois soyez moins distrait."

Je rougis.

J'avais toujours été gêné lorsqu'on pointait mes défauts ou lacunes. Cela avait tendance à agacer ma grand-mère, mais c'était un truc sur lequel je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle.

Je lui promis solennellement d'être là la prochaine fois. Je me dirigeai vers le lac, où devait surement se trouver Seamus, Dean, Harry, et tout le reste des Gryffondors de 6ème année.

Il faisait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure. Je resserrai l'écharpe autour de mon cou et avançai sur l'herbe gelée. Elle crissait à chacun de mes pas et mouillait mes chaussures. Ron et Harry étaient assis sur un des bancs gelés du parc, face au lac.

"Salut les gars

- Salut Neville

- Salut, réussi à prononcer Harry après un long bâillement."

Le brun avait les yeux à moitié fermés et il échappait quelques fois de longs bâillements. Ron, lui, tenait sa cape de sorcier étroitement serrée contre lui, frissonnait lorsque le vent froid lui caressait le visage.

"Vous avez l'air totalement amorphe, les deux, fis-je remarquer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry est allé au truc du Slug, puis moi je l'ai attendu toute la nuit, expliqua Ron.

- Ça c'est fini tard, confirma son ami.

- Ginny m'a raconté que c'était très ennuyant (Harry acquiesça).

- Au fait, tu étais où?"

Harry m'observai avec curiosité à travers ses lunettes rondes. Et encore une fois, le mensonge s'échappa de ma bouche...

"Je faisais un travail pour le professeur Chourave."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard suspicieux, et moi je me maudis encore une fois. Pourquoi donc mentais-je? Une sorte de réflexe, sûrement.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, et ni Ron, ni Harry ne m'interrogèrent un peu plus sur le _travail_ que je semblais réaliser chaque soir. Peut-être pensaient-ils que je prenais des cours de rattrapage ou un truc dans ce goût-là. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent!

Au souper, le directeur était toujours absent. La théorie du voyage se confirmait donc. MacGonagall vint me voir après manger pour m'emmener dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci exigeait maintenant la présence de quelqu'un, ne désirant plus que je sois seul. Ceci me fit mal au cœur, mais je me dis que je le méritais. J'avais après tout violé son intimité. Le professeur de métamorphose se posta dans un coin du bureau et me regarda donc arroser ses dictames et ses marguerites. Elle me scruta avec attention lorsque j'inspectais une fois de plus la cloche de verre et le bonsaï enfermé à l'intérieur.

* * *

Merci à **Severuse** d'avoir ajouté cette fanfic dans ses alerts, ça me motive.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé: Neville s'occupe du bonsaï du directeur de Poudlard en dehors des cours. Parallèlement il doit s'informer sur cet arbre qui semble pour le moins...étrange, tout en se posant de nombreuses questions sur les agissements de Harry Potter.

Bonjour

Oui cela fait bien un an que je n'ai rien publié et je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir car je n'ai pas d'excuse (à part peut-être manque d'inspiration et examens...). Pardonnez moi pour le manque de cohérence entre les chapitres, mais à présent j'ai changé ma manière de faire donc ça devrait être plus clair. Merci infiniment aux deux lectrices qui m'ont laissé une review et ont ajouté la fanfic dans leur alerts. D'ailleurs **Lucretia Toc Septnet** est devenue ma correctrice et Beta-reader. Elle a fait un bon boulot sur ce chapitre, je suis contente.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, le dernier samedi avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévue, le calme avant la tempête. La semaine qui suivrait serait la plus exténuante de ce mois-ci : évaluations en Sortilèges et Enchantements, contrôle de Botanique et examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le contrôle de Botanique serait du gâteau pour moi, j'avais cependant plus de soucis dans les autres matières. L'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je le savais d'ores et déjà, risquait d'être calamiteux. Et enfin en Sortilège, il me restait quelques lacunes. Mon mouvement de poignet ne semblait pas assez souple et je ne mettais pas assez de conviction dans mon sort, du coup il n'était pas assez fort. Grand-mère était triste que le talent de mes parents en Enchantements ne fût pas héréditaire.

Lorsque Seamus et Dean me trouvèrent le nez plongé dans mes manuels, très déprimé, ils décidèrent de m'emmener avec eux à Pré-au-Lard. Le village sorcier était spécialement décoré pour Halloween et c'était d'après eux un spectacle qu'il ne fallait rater sous aucun prétexte.

Ils m'envoyèrent mon manteau en feutre, mon bonnet et mon écharpe au visage et m'indiquèrent qu'ils m'attendraient à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Nous rejoignîmes les élèves attroupés dans la cour extérieure. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui prit nos présences. Il m'adressa un regard méprisant puis cocha mon nom sur sa liste.

« Pauvre type » murmura Seamus alors qu'on s'éloignait.

Le temps était nuageux et froid. Le fond de l'air était glacé et le vent lacérait chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Je regrettai tout de suite de ne pas avoir pris ma cape d'hiver avec moi. Voyant plusieurs élèves frissonner et se frictionner les bras, les professeurs nous autorisèrent à lancer des sorts de réchauffement. Je m'apprêtai à sortir ma baguette lorsque Dean intervint :

« Laisse-moi faire. Je crois que c'est plus sûr pour ta santé. Il ne serait pas question de répéter l'incident de la fois dernière », me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il sourit avec exagération en montrant ses dents blanches, tandis que Seamus gloussait à ma gauche.

Il était vrai que le dernier cours de Sortilèges, la veille, avait été particulièrement catastrophique pour moi. Dean tapota mon épaule de sa baguette et aussitôt une agréable chaleur se répandit de mes doigts jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa même de mon col.

« Merci, fis-je, reconnaissant.

Pas de quoi. Au fait, que voulez-vous faire? Harry, Ron et Hermione vont d'abord aller faire quelques boutiques, je pense.

Oui, c'est vrai, affirma Seamus. Ron m'a dit que sa réserve de plumes était à sec et que par la même occasion Hermione profiterait de cela pour aller s'acheter « d'autres bouquins poussiéreux inutiles ».

Ça me tente bien quelques bonbons. Il doit y avoir des spéciaux pour Halloween, indiquai-je. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et il fut décidé que l'on irait à Honeydukes, puis aux Trois Balais.

En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, nous pénétrâmes tous les trois dans une atmosphère différente. Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas menti, le village était sublimement décoré pour l'Halloween. Des épouvantails animés assis sur des bancs ou adossés contre les bâtisses discutaient entre eux. Certains ôtaient leur chapeau et exécutaient une révérence aux jeunes filles qu'ils croisaient. Devant quelques portes se trouvaient d'énormes citrouilles aux nuances d'orange variées qui braillaienttoutes sortes de chansons effrayantes et saugrenues. De longues toiles d'araignées pendaient aux gouttières des maisons, aux lampadaires et recouvraient parfois les maisons en partie. Puis une multitude d'animaux, tels chauve-souris, chats noirs et corbeaux, mouvaient autour, au-dessus et entre les jambes des passants. Les rues étroites fourmillaient de monde. Ça s'agitait dans tous les sens, les enfants couraient ou bien s'extasiaient devant les devantures des magasins, le nez collé sur la vitre. Quelquefois, on pouvait apercevoir une écharpe bicolore, signe distinctif des élèves de Poudlard, ou encore un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Écosse…preuve de la présence de Minerva MacGonagall. Le nez crochu du professeur Rogue n'était nulle part en vue, il avait dû rester au château ou s'était terré dans un bar.

Je contemplai un moment le tohu-bohu, Seamus et Dean respectivement à ma gauche et à ma droite. C'était rassurant de voir que malgré la menace des Mangemorts et de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes les gens continuaient à s'amuser. C'était peut-être l'un des derniers moments d'accalmie avant la fin de tout. Les garçons me tirèrent de mes pensées moroses :

« C'est la jungle, s'exclama Dean.

Ouais. Honeydukes est par ici! signala Seamus »

Il s'engagea dans la rue. Dean et moi le suivîmes aussitôt.

Entrer à Honeydukes fut difficile, la boutique était noire de monde. Mais à force de persévérance, nous pûmes nous glisser à l'intérieur et flâner entre les rayons. Chacun d'entre nous prit un sachet en papier et une pince, et se dirigea vers les énormes boîtes de bonbons. C'était une explosion de couleurs, de formes, de bruits. Les sucreries étaient aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Fizwizbiz, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Souris glacées, Plumes au sucre, Nids de Cafard…

« Hey les mecs regardez! C'est le pack spécial Halloween. Sucettes aux sangs, Araignées en gelée, Sourires de vampires, Vers de terre au caramel…

Ceux-là sont trop sucrés, intervint Dean en grimaçant.

Ça coûte combien? demandai-je.

Deux mornilles. »

Nous passâmes à la caisse, avec difficulté bien évidemment. Il fallait jouer des coudes et plusieurs personnes nous écrabouillèrent les pieds. Il fut ensuite le temps d'aller aux Trois Balais. « Bravant » tous les trois le froid, nous nous mîmes en marche. La chaleur des Trois Balais fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par chacun d'entre nous. Elle réchauffa nos joues et nos mains gelées.

Au fond du bar, assis autour d'une table ronde, se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils nous firent signe, et nous nous joignîmes à eux après avoir passé commande auprès d'une Rosmerta débordée.

« Il y a d'excellents rabais sur les bonbons chez Honeydukes, commença Seamus.

Ah oui? s'étonna Ron, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lueur gourmande.

Ouais, à peine quelques noises…

…sur les meilleurs en stock…

…des spéciaux d'Halloween, ils valent le coup, renchérit Dean.

Vous avez quelques échantillons? s'intéressa Harry à son tour.

Mais enfin les garçons, on vient à peine de déjeuner! s'indigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

On blaguait, Hermione…

…ne te fâches pas pour si peu, ajouta Ron. »

Hermione sembla mal prendre la remarque venant de Ron. Seamus affichait un grand sourire moqueur, ce qui renfrogna un peu plus Hermione. L'arrivée d'une serveuse coupa leur petit jeu muet. Elle déposa les consommations et nous souhaita une bonne journée.

« C'est quand même la galère cet examen, ronchonnai-je en prenant ma Bièraubeurre.

Ouais. J'ai dû mal à lancer le sort.

…mon problème c'est que quand je le lance, il se dirige directement vers les plus petits supports, comme les stylos ou autre.

Il faut que tu gardes vraiment ton objet en tête, Neville. Le sort se dirigera directement vers la cible que tu as choisie et non ailleurs. Il faut te concentrer, m'expliqua Hermione.

Ouais…j'espère réussir le jour de mon examen. C'est fou comment Malfoy, lui, y arrive parfaitement. Il lance et paf! Ça réussi. À chaque fois. »

Lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom de Malfoy, j'avais remarqué des changements physiques chez Harry. Ils étaient presque imperceptibles, mais mes yeux les avaient captés tout de suite. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus un à un et il avait serré ses poings et sa mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'éclater ou de sauter sur quelqu'un.

Sa réaction m'étonnait beaucoup, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Hermione posa une main discrète sur son bras et continua :

« Hum…oui. Mais je suis certaine que tu peux toi-même y arriver Neville. »

J'acquiesçai mais n'ajoutai rien d'autre. Les discussions reprirent sur divers sujets : les cours, la situation politique, Slughorn…

Vers cinq heures, nous nous séparâmes. Chaque groupe devait rentrer à Poudlard dans une heure et chacun d'entre nous voulait en profiter pour terminer ses achats. Les garçons allaient sûrement se diriger vers la boutique dédiée au Quidditch.

Hermione m'accompagna à la boutique de vêtements (elle ne s'intéressait que très peu au Quidditch évidemment). Nous marchâmes à travers les rayonnages, discutant du temps et notre conversation dériva sur Harry.

« Harry n'est pas très paisible en ce moment, fis-je remarquer.

C'est vrai. Disons que certaines choses le trouble, puis tu sais la mort de Sirius l'a rendu différent également.

Je comprends.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, il va bien. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure n'illustre que sa rancœur envers Malfoy. »

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que je ressentais mais de la perplexité. Harry avait sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Ginny me vint bien sûr à l'esprit. Je souris d'amusement.

Je choisis une paire de gants en laine et après l'avoir payée, rejoins Hermione à l'extérieur.

Peut-être qu'être avec elle me permettrait d'éclairer certains mystères qui entouraient le trio qu'elle formait avec Harry et Ron. Les cours particuliers d'Harry, leurs messes basses, l'attitude d'Harry vis-à-vis de Malfoy qui pourtant s'était tenu à carreau depuis le début de l'année. Autant d'énigmes à résoudre, ça me donnait un peu mal à tête.

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons à l'entrée du village puis nous rentrâmes au château ensemble.

Le soir même, MacGonagall m'amena dans le bureau du directeur qui se trouva être encore vide. Après m'avoir informé qu'il arriverait bientôt, elle me laissa seul. Je nourris le roseau, les dictames et les marguerites. Le bonsaï, lui, avait les branches pendantes, comme un vieillard plié par le poids de l'âge et la fatigue.

Je m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils confortables faisant face au bureau. J'appréhendais toujours les visites du directeur. J'avais peur qu'il me jette dehors et qu'il trouve un autre arroseur de plante. Parce que, je devais bien l'avouer, mon travail ne me dérangeait absolument pas et je me trouvais d'ailleurs assez chanceux. La pièce était magnifique, le paysage que j'apercevais par les immenses fenêtres l'était tout autant et le phénix était comparable à une œuvre d'art.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Albus Dumbledore. Il s'avança doucement, il semblait exténuer.

« Bonsoir M. Londubat. J'espère que votre sortie a été agréable.

Bonsoir. Oui, merci, elle l'a été. »

Il s'installa dans son haut fauteuil et croisa ses mains. Distrait, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et y découvrit mon pack de bonbons que j'avais acheté plus tôt. Une idée me vint :

« Voulez-vous un bonbon, Monsieur? »

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore s'alluma aussitôt.

« J'ai des…euh…Sucettes au sang, des Patacitrouille, des Squelettes au nougat…

Je veux bien une Patacitrouille. »

Je lui tendis la confiserie orange qu'il dégusta et je pris moi-même un squelette au nougat. Le bonbon me colla aux dents désagréablement mais c'était si bon...

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été plus présent dernièrement et de ne pas avoir été capable de vous aider avec la plante. »

Mon regard se posa sur le bonsaï qui semblait avoir mauvaise mine.

« Je comprends que vous soyez très occupé, Monsieur, dis-je.

- Hum…oui. Le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de sa déception quant à vos performances en Sortilèges. »

Je me sentis rougir sous son regard amusé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, M Londubat. Nous ne pouvons jamais contenter tout le monde avec nos capacités. »

Il sembla méditer un instant sur sa phrase puis me demanda poliment un autre bonbon que je lui donnai.

« Il est tard M Londubat. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous et moi d'aller dormir.

Oui vous ferez mieux, il y a des gens qui ont sommeil ici! gronda un personnage des tableaux.»

Nous nous levâmes et nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit. Je descendis les escaliers en pierre et me dirigeai vers la tour des Gryffondors.

J'avais laissé sur son bureau une patacitrouille qu'il prendrait, j'espère, comme une énième excuse de ma part à propos de ma curiosité mal placée.

* * *

_À suivre..._

J'ai vu la dernière partie de HP au cinéma dernièrement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont sur Pottermore?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour

J'avais promis un chapitre 8 fin août ou courant septembre. Le temps m'a joué des tours et nous voilà rendu en novembre. Ce chapitre est en fait prêt depuis assez longtemps mais j'attendais d'avoir suffisamment avancé dans le chapitre 10 pour le publier. Le chapitre 9 est également prêt et paraîtra la semaine prochaine (dans le meilleur des cas). Le délai sera court cette fois car ces deux chapitres se suivent chronologiquement et ils sont assez rapide à lire.

J'arrête mon babillage ici. Je voudrais remercier **Lucretia**, ma bêta, encore une fois pour son travail. Je voudrais également remercier **rhjlupin** pour sa review et ses ajouts.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Nous étions le lendemain, dimanche donc. J'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, calé dans un fauteuil. Les discussions formaient un agréable brouhaha à mes oreilles, comme un bourdonnement lointain. Les yeux plongés dans le feu de la cheminée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Hermione était assise sur le sofa en face, un livre sur les genoux. Elle jouait distraitement avec ses boucles emmêlées tout en lisant et, soudainement, mes pensées de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'avais pas obtenu les réponses que je désirais et ce moment semblait le plus propice pour lui extirper des informations sur Harry. Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil et me demandai un instant comment engager subtilement la discussion. Cependant, je n'étais pas un garçon très calculateur et les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir :

« Hermione…je peux te poser une question? »

Elle leva un doigt sans quitter son livre du regard, puis une fois son paragraphe fini, elle leva la tête.

« Oui, je t'écoute.

- Je…hum…je me demandais de quoi vous parliez secrètement toi et les garçons. Depuis quelques semaines vous semblez bizarre, cela à un rapport avec…Tu-Sais-Qui? » Je la regardai réfléchir un instant. Peut-être se demandait-elle si elle pouvait me mettre dans la confidence. Son attitude me vexa un peu, après tout je les avais aidés au Ministère de la Magie! Finalement, elle se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

« Écoute je ne peux pas beaucoup t'en parler…ici. Disons que Harry a eu plusieurs entrevues avec Dumbledore et- »

J'étais au courant pour cette partie.

« …le directeur lui montre…certaines informations à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Subitement le puzzle s'assembla dans ma tête. Ainsi donc…le souvenir que j'avais regardé l'autre fois dans la Pensine était le sujet des cours spéciaux d'Harry. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore et lui fouillaient-ils le passé du sorcier noir?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore n'a pas été clair là-dessus. Harry pense que c'est pour en savoir un maximum sur lui et trouver ses points faibles en comprenant mieux sa psychologie. »

Cela semblait assez logique.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione. Je me risquai à poser une autre question :

« Et…concernant son problème avec Malfoy? »

Elle soupira.

« Harry a toujours eu un gros problème avec Malfoy.

- Mais ces derniers temps il semble plus…calme, non?

- Justement. Cela rend Harry suspicieux, il pense que Malfoy trame quelque chose.

- Peut-être que c'est vrai?

- Personnellement je pense que c'est faux, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Son père a été envoyé en prison, cela doit être pour cette raison qu'il se fait discret. Il a honte. »

Elle eut une expression méprisante à la pensée des Malfoy puis son visage redevint serein. Je la remerciai de ces informations et de sa confiance, puis me levai pour aller faire un tour. Je sortis de la salle commune et traînai dans les couloirs en ressassant tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

L'attitude de Malfoy ces derniers temps ne coïncidait pas du tout avec son caractère, c'était vrai. Le Serpentard était du genre arrogant, à se pavaner dans les couloirs à chaque instant et à provoquer les Gryffondors. Toutefois, les deux suppositions, celle d'Harry et celle d'Hermione, se valaient chacune. Elles étaient toutes deux plausibles. Je haussai les épaules. Le cas « Malfoy » ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça et c'était une bénédiction d'avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité. Concernant l'autre révélation, et bien…je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait assassiné les parents d'Harry, il était légitime qu'il en sache plus sur son ennemi. Je doutai cependant qu'Harry trouve son point faible. D'après ses récits et les on-dit, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était une personne redoutable, terrifiante, déshumanisé et au cœur de pierre. C'était un être indestructible comme l'avait prouvée sa résurrection au Ministère de la Magie. Le bruit de discussions me parvint aux oreilles, j'étais arrivé dans le hall.

Plusieurs élèves traversaient l'immense carrefour et la plupart portaient les couleurs des serpents ou des blaireaux. Parmi le remue-ménage, je distinguai un blason aux insignes de ma maison. Seamus se trouvait seul, assis près des sabliers.

« Où est Dean? lui demandai-je après l'avoir rejoint.

- Il est avec Ginny, quelque part dans la cour, fit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Et toi? Tu…

- J'attends qu'il ait fini. » Il fit un petit sourire espiègle.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, sur le banc de pierre, et regardai un instant le va-et-vient des élèves.

« Elle va bien ta mère? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question avait franchie mes lèvres, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas du genre à me préoccuper de sa famille. Je me souvenais du conflit entre Seamus et Harry qui s'était produit l'année passée, à propos du retour de... Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa avec étonnement, puis ses trais se détendirent et il eut un large sourire.

« Oh tu sais, elle ne va pas mal. Elle reste suspicieuse maintenant vis-à-vis de la Gazette. Elle a hésité à me ramener à Poudlard, puis finalement elle l'a fait. Pour ma sécurité.

- Ma grand-mère n'a pas hésité une seconde. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas assurer toute cette histoire de protection.

- Ouais. »

Je faisais référence aux diverses mises en garde que le Ministère avait distribué dans chaque foyer. Plusieurs fascicules et pamphlets de ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. J'avais jeté les miens au feu, leurs stupides recommandations ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Le silence tomba désagréablement, heureusement l'apparition soudaine de Dean et de Ginny l'interrompit.

« Bonjour Neville, me salua la jeune fille. »

Dean me fit une accolade et tapota la joue rebondie de Seamus narquoisement.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes d'aller à l'extérieur durant un petit moment pour s'aérer une dernière fois la tête avant les examens qui commenceraient demain. Je discutais avec Dean sur les mesures du Ministère, Ginny nous écoutait attentivement et ajoutait quelque fois des commentaires. Seamus était allongé sur une couverture qu'il avait étendue sur l'herbe gelée. Les rares élèves qui nous avaient imités avaient tous eu recourt au sortilège de réchauffement comme le prouvait la vapeur qui sortait de leur col. Seamus pointa moqueusement une première année fiévreuse et aux joues rouges qui avait mal dosé son sort.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un étonnant duo. Lavande Brown se dirigeait vers nous à grandes enjambées, suivie de près par Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière s'installa sur la couverture, entre Ginny et Seamus, et notre attention se tourna vers Lavande.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Ron? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix aiguë. »

Sa respiration était saccadée et de longues traînées de vapeur sortaient de sa bouche ouverte.

Ginny grimaça tandis que je hochai la tête négativement.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve?

- Non, répondit Seamus.

- Même pas une toute petite? Il ne serait pas en train de s'entraîner? Insista-t-elle.

- On n'en sait rien, claqua la voix de Ginny en détachant bien chaque mot».

Lavande continua sa route, vexée de s'être fait rabattre le caquet.

« Son cœur palpite pour Ronald, déclara Luna.

- Et bien moi, c'est ma tête qui palpite, plaisanta Dean.

- Quelle voix aiguë. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour supporter ça pendant le bal, Seamus.

- Je me le demande aussi, dit-il en grimaçant avec exagération ».

Seamus était allé au bal de noël en compagnie de Lavande il y a deux ans. Il l'avait accompagnée de peur de s'y retrouver tout seul.

Nous continuâmes nos discussions et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Luna se sépara de nous pour s'installer à la table de sa maison et nous retrouvâmes l'éternel trio à la nôtre. Hermione ainsi que Ron et Harry nous accueillirent chaleureusement, bien que ce dernier fût légèrement crispé vis-à-vis de Dean.

…

Après le dîner j'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur. MacGonagall vint me trouver dans le hall et m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je toquai à la porte, le professeur de Métamorphoses se tenait bien droite derrière mon dos. Le directeur vint nous ouvrir, m'accueillant avec un petit sourire. J'entrai dans la pièce circulaire alors qu'il remerciait le professeur de m'avoir accompagné.

« Comment allez-vous M. Londubat?

- Bien Monsieur. »

Je notai distraitement et inutilement que la sucrerie avait disparue de son bureau. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce circulaire, s'arrêta sur le bonsaï (qui semblait s'être redressé) et revint sur Albus Dumbledore qui me faisait face.

« Écoutez M. Londubat, je vais demander à ce que Minerva ne vienne plus vous escorter jusqu'ici. Comme vous l'aviez remarqué je suis souvent en déplacement mais j'ai décidé de vous redonner…ma confiance.

- Merci, soufflai-je, étonné qu'il consente à revenir si vite sur sa décision.

- Naturellement, j'attends de toi que tu gères ta curiosité.

- Bien sûr. »

J'avais remarqué qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement et je me sentis bêtement fier d'avoir obtenu la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore pour la seconde fois.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir et se tint lui-même debout derrière son haut siège. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, caressant sa barbe de sa main noire. Je déglutis.

« Je sais que tu es au courant pour les cours, déclara-t-il. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet et je me sentis inconfortable.

« Je te demande, encore une fois, toute ta discrétion et ton silence sur le sujet. J'ai été agréablement surpris que Mademoiselle Granger accepte de te mettre dans la confidence.

- Moi aussi Monsieur, je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

Le directeur hocha la tête et s'installa enfin.

« Depuis le Ministère, tout semble s'accélérer et Lord Voldemort semble plus que décidé à éliminer Harry. »

La mention de son nom me glaça d'effroi.

« Tout est si compliqué ».

Ses épaules se voûtèrent et de mon côté je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'attendais qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Donc tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas m'occuper du bonsaï, ni de mes autres plantes d'ailleurs, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Je profite du fait que tu aies été mis dans la confidence, tu comprends. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Bien. D'ailleurs, à propos de tes recherches sur la plante, sache que parfois les personnes qui ne nous sont pas agréables peuvent nous être utiles. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je le regardai ahuri. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Le directeur passa du coq à l'âne :

« J'ai remarqué l'attitude distante de Harry au dîner. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Je… » Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. « Je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup Dean Thomas cette année ».

Dumbledore partagea mon amusement avec un regard entendu et un sourire en coin. Je fixai un instant ses yeux, intensément. Harry les avait plusieurs fois décrits comme pleins de vie, pétillant de malice; mais aujourd'hui ses yeux ne pétillaient pas.

« Les temps sont graves, expliqua-t-il d'une voix soudainement rauque ».

Avais-je pensé à haute voix ou…lisait-il dans mes pensées? Harry avait aussi dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'il semblait tout savoir…Mais évidemment! Vu qu'il a su pour les confidences d'Hermione alors que personne ne lui a rien dit! Je pouvais être lent à la détente parfois…

Ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il savait tout également sur moi. Je trouvai cette pensée angoissante et dérangeante, pourtant je n'avais rien à cacher.

Le directeur se leva, coupant court à ma réflexion et je le suivis machinalement. Nous fîmes le tour des plantes qui n'avaient pas reçues d'eau et de flux magique depuis plusieurs jours. Quelques-unes avaient bruni à certains endroits ou leurs feuilles avaient jauni. J'enfonçai ma baguette dans la terre de chaque pot et soufflai « Aguamenti » puis la remuai dans la boue. Quelques étincelles s'échappèrent et furent absorbées par les racines ou captées par les feuilles et la tige. Je caressai la cloche de verre du bonsaï qui semblait avoir encore reperdu de sa vigueur depuis le moment où j'étais arrivé. Je notai dans ma tête que l'une de ses branches était attaquée par des champignons. Cela était étonnant vu que la cloche semblait hermétique. Je fis part de mon observation au directeur qui scruta la plante à son tour mais ne trouva rien à dire de plus. Il réfléchit encore un instant puis marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Il faudrait peut-être que je vous montre…mmh…où l'aurai-je mis?...Pensine?

- Pardon, mais que dîtes-vous?

- Oh rien de bien ordonné! Il est tard et je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur le directeur.

- Bonne nuit, M. Londubat. »

Il me tendit un mot plié en quatre. C'était une autorisation pour dépasser le couvre-feu. En effet je m'aperçu que le premier qu'il m'avait signé s'était volatilisé. Je le remerciai et descendis les escaliers en colimaçon. Mes pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides et sombres. Je croisai Rusard et Miss Teigne, l'un affichant un horrible sourire et l'autre avec l'allure fière et la croupe relevée. En lisant le mot, il grogna mais me laissa passer.

* * *

_A suivre _


	9. Chapter 9

Résumé: Neville Londubat est chargé d'entretenir les plantes du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, dont un singulier bonsaï. Quels secrets entourent cette plante? C'est ce qu'il tentera de découvrir. Parallèlement, Neville se rapproche du directeur, observe les agissements d'Harry Potter et entretient son amitié avec Ginny Weasley.

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre 9, suite directe du chapitre 8. Ce chapitre est très court mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré son contenu qui peut être...dérourant. Je voudrais remercier ma bêta **Lucretia**, **Luxile** qui m'a laissé une review et tout les autres lecteurs. Sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire quelque chose, ça me fait très plaisir ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, l'endroit de l'école que je connaissais certainement le moins. Je défilais stupidement entre les rayons un papier à la main. Sur mon parchemin était inscrit des sinogrammes chinois. Je ne connaissais absolument pas les langues asiatiques mais le peu de savoir que j'en avais me permettait de distinguer le chinois du japonais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à déchiffrer les sinogrammes et, logiquement, le fief de Mme Pince m'avait semblé être l'endroit parfait pour cela. Je déambulais donc dans l'antre de la connaissance, doucement. Mon regard effleurait rapidement le dos des livres de la section linguistique. Aucun titre n'attirait mon attention et je sentais que je n'obtiendrais peut-être rien ici. "Les dialectes des pays orientaux", lus-je sur un des livres. Je sortis de l'étagère l'épais bouquin à la reliure brune et le posai sur une table d'appoint. Je feuilletai la table des matières puis le chapitre consacré au chinois. La vingtaine de pages dédiée à la langue ne m'éclaira pas plus. On présentait son histoire, son influence culturelle et géographique et toutes sortes de choses qui ne m'aideraient pas à résoudre mon problème. Je fouillai dans deux autres ouvrages et m'avouai vaincu. La grande bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédait donc pas la clé de mon énigme. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux tables dans l'espoir d'y voir Hermione, mais elle n'était nulle part. Je me résignai à quitter les rayons de livres et à m'asseoir. J'étalai le parchemin devant moi et le scrutai pour la centième fois depuis hier soir.

J'avais tout essayé magiquement : sort de traduction, sort de révélation et rien! C'était d'ailleurs le sort de révélation qui m'avait amené dans la situation présente. La veille, j'allais nourrir les plantes du directeur et vérifier si les soins que je leur avais donnés quelques jours plus tôt portaient leurs fruits, lorsque…

Je me tournai à présent vers la cloche de verre où se trouvait le fameux bonsaï. Les champignons ne s'étaient pas étendus aux autres branches mais l'arbre ne semblait pas avoir meilleure mine. Il était difficile de déterminer la santé d'un arbre quand celui-ci se trouvait enfermé dans un globe en verre scellé par une force qui dépassait la magie. Je soupirai. Il faudrait que je puisse toucher les feuilles, que je puisse examiner les branches avec une loupe. Beaucoup d'interrogations se bousculaient dans mon esprit à propos de cette plante. Je détournai mon regard vers les fenêtres du bureau. Celui-ci était vide à l'exception de ma présence et celle de Fumseck qui sommeillait sur son perchoir. Albus Dumbledore reviendrait vers 20 heures d'après le mot qu'il m'avait laissé. J'exploitai donc en ce moment le privilège qu'il m'avait accordé, toute la confiance qu'il m'avait redonnée. A côté du perchoir de Fumseck se trouvait le mur couvert de tableaux. La plupart des personnages étaient occupés à leurs propres affaires (dont dormir) excepté Phineas Nigellus qui observait le moindre de mes gestes depuis mon entrée dans la pièce. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Quelle sensation ça vous procure de déambuler librement dans ce bureau? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

- En quoi ça vous regarde?

- Oh, votre caractère s'est endurci depuis le temps, Londubat. Vous vous affirmez de plus en plus et vous avez plus confiance en vous, ce qui est une qualité propre à votre maison.

- Je grandis, répliquai-je simplement. »

Nigellus renifla dédaigneusement et je détournai le regard.

« Il est temps pour vous de partir et délivrer ces lieux de votre présence, intervint une nouvelle fois le tableau. »

Après ma visite il ne me resterait que quelques temps pour réviser une dernière fois le sortilège de révélation avant l'examen.

« Vous entendez? Vous vous croyez tout… »

J'occultai ses paroles et m'approchai de la porte. Mon regard passa une dernière fois sur l'arbuste et à ce moment une connexion se fit soudainement dans mon esprit. Et si…Je m'approchai du bonsaï et dégainai ma baguette. Je l'élevai au dessus du globe de verre et dessinai quelques arabesques dans les airs tandis que Phineas s'exclamait d'une voix impétueuse. Des étincelles dorées pleuvaient de l'extrémité de ma baguette. Je prononçai le sort de révélation à voix haute tout en visant bien la cloche et dessinant des arabesques de plus en plus vite. Tout à coup, une forte lumière blanche m'aveugla et entoura l'arbuste et sa cloche. Je me protégeai les yeux avec mon bras. « Qu'avez-vous fait! » s'exclama Nigellus.

Moi-même je n'en savais rien. Venais-je de détruire le bonsaï? La lumière diminua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Tout semblait redevenu normal. En me penchant, j'aperçus de curieux signes tracés en relief sur le globe de verre. Ils n'étaient pas là quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien que je n'avais vu jusque ici dans le monde magique, peut-être était-ce un langage? Cela ressemblait fortement à du chinois…

Et je me retrouvai donc à présent à la bibliothèque avec une nouvelle énigme à résoudre. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois puis me décidai à bouger. J'allai récupérer mon sac dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et débutai ma journée de cours en compagnie de Dean et Seamus. Nous commencions en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous fûmes retardés par les escaliers mouvants. L'heure se déroula si lentement, je crus que toute ma vie se passerait dans cette pièce qui paraissait plus exiguë en la présence de Rogue. Pour le cours suivant, celui d'Enchantements, des troisièmes années de Serdaigle nous avertirent que la salle de classe avait changé de place. D'ailleurs toute la structure du troisième étage s'était modifiée pendant la nuit et toutes les salles de cours avaient été dispersées dans l'ensemble du château. Il arrivait rarement que Poudlard ait des caprices, mais à chaque fois que cela se produisait, c'était au plus grand déplaisir de ses occupants. Nous arrivâmes tout de même à l'heure pour le contrôle. Je réussis plutôt bien l'examen de Sortilèges contre toute attente; et une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, ce fut comme si un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules. L'heure du dîner fut accueilli par tous avec soulagement.

Les discussions allaient bon train, principalement à propos du Quidditch et des prochains matchs qui auraient lieu. Les sélections avaient été faites le mois dernier avec Harry au poste de capitaine. Il avait choisi Ron, Ginny, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes. Jimmy Peakes était en deuxième année et je ne le connaissais que de nom. Ritchie Coote m'avait été présenté par Harry une semaine après la sélection. Il était en quatrième année et avait de bonnes aptitudes au sport, notamment la précision. Au tout du moins, c'est ce que Ron m'avait dit. Je n'avais jamais été doué en sport, qu'il soit magique ou moldu, et je m'intéressais finalement assez peu au Quidditch. Il était donc pour moi impossible d'émettre un jugement sur l'efficacité de tel ou tel joueur. Robins était en cinquième année. C'était une camarade de Ginny et, d'après celle-ci, une véritable commère. J'aperçus au loin sa chevelure sombre et bouclée.

Je me servis une cuisse de poulet et de la purée, la discussion entre Ron et Harry continuait toujours :

« … stratégie de jeu qui fera en sorte de te faciliter la tâche.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je veux que tu aies le moins affaire à la balle. Katie et Ginny seront les principales attaquantes, Demelza portera plus appui… »

Etcetera. Je décrochai de la conversation et portai mon attention sur Hermione qui restait muette. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Je n'y comprends rien, me déclara-t-elle en tournant sa fourchette dans sa purée avec ennui.

- Ça fait cinq ans que je n'essaie plus de comprendre. »

Elle sourit et replongea dans son hachis Parmentier en baissant la tête. Je vis alors plusieurs élèves à la table des Serdaigle, table qui était directement à côté de la nôtre, penchés au dessus d'épais livres reliés. Cela me fit penser à mes propres cours et devoirs. Parmi les étudiants se trouvait une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, Cho Chang, l'ancienne petite amie de Harry. Ils avaient été ensembles l'année dernière et c'était d'ailleurs son amie qui avait vendu l'Armée de Dumbledore à Ombrage et sa brigade. Harry lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Je me souviens de l'attitude de Ginny, de sa mâchoire crispée quand Cho et Harry se permettaient certains gestes complices. Il était amusant de constater que cette année la tendance s'était inversée.

« Tu penses à quoi? »

Hermione me fixait curieusement à travers les mèches frisées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« A mes devoirs »

Elle me fit un sourire contrit et me servit un morceau de brownie.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici donc le chapitre 10 de la fanfiction. L'histoire avance, à son rythme bien sûr, mais les moments intéressants s'en viennent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le onzième sera bientôt bouclé et envoyé à la correction. Je voudrais encore une fois remercié **Lucretia** pour son travail, ainsi que **Noin**, **liberlycaride** et **Chamalow** pour leur soutient. Vous savez, c'est un petit moment de bonheur que vous créez en partageant votre opinion sur l'histoire ou en montrant (indirectement ou pas) que vous la suivez. N'hésitez pas à créer des moments de bonheur donc!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Mercredi matin. Le froid lacérait mes joues et l'herbe du parc était gelée. Je tournais et retournais dans ma tête les évènements des dernières semaines. Le calme avait définitivement été troublé à Poudlard et cette perturbation avait commencé avec Katie Bell. Cette dernière avait été ensorcelée par un collier. Je la revoyais inconsciente dans un lit de l'infirmerie, sa peau livide et ses yeux injectés de sang.

Je savais qu'Harry avait été traumatisé par la vision de son corps suspendu dans les airs dans une position horrifiante. Ron et Hermione n'avait pipé mot de son état psychologique mais je voyais bien qu'il était très tendu. Son obsession pour Malfoy avait quelque peu diminuée, remplacée par cette nouvelle énigme à résoudre.

Depuis l'annonce de cet événement, les spéculations allaient bon train et le nom de « Vous-Savez-Qui » revenait souvent.

Je resserrai mon écharpe et frottai mes mains gantées contre mes joues. Depuis Halloween, le temps s'était considérablement refroidi. C'était comme si une horde de détraqueurs se trouvait à proximité de Poudlard et aspirait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Cependant la température ne ferait pas annuler le match de Quiddicth qui se déroulerait bientôt. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. J'étais excité par la perspective de voir les serpents se faire battre à plate couture. Ron, lui, devait sûrement être assis sur son lit en train d'angoisser. Il avait beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules, car il devait à la fois prouver ses capacités à notre maison toute entière et aux Serpentard. Vu sa maladresse, je doutais honnêtement qu'il réussisse sans qu'il n'y ait de casse. Harry avait démenti mes doutes le matin même en souriant. Je ne savais pas ce qui le rendait si certain et pour être franc je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais fatigué de vouloir résoudre les mystères entourant Harry Potter, ayant moi-même un bon nombre de problèmes à solutionner.

« Marche matinale? »

Je me retournai, Dean se tenait devant moi et arborait un cache oreille en fourrure de kneazle.

« Oui, pour…réfléchir. »

Il acquiesça semblant considérer qu'effectivement ma petite méditation était de circonstance.

« Je suis un peu eff-…j'anticipe le match, me confia-t-il.

- Ouais, j'imagine. Comment t'as fait pour les entraînements? Il te restait un peu de temps pour te préparer?

- Ouais…Harry m'a fait faire quelques trucs intensifs, puis je vole souvent en dehors des heures de cours. Mais c'est vrai que remplacer Katie comme ça…ça me stresse énormément. Heureusement que Ginny est là. »

Il sourit. J'imaginai très bien la rouquine en train de remonter le moral à son copain, avec son tact légendaire et ses embrassades chaleureuses. Un petit sourire ironique se forma au coin de mes lèvres. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'hippogriffe, on en voit le bout des ailes… Une fille aux cheveux flamboyants très reconnaissables s'approcha de nous d'un pas énergique. Elle me salua avec un sourire et se colla contre Dean qui passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Elle venait nous informer que le match allait bientôt avoir lieu et que la présence de Dean était requise pour la dernière réunion avec l'équipe.

Le couple s'éloigna vers le terrain de Quidditch tandis que je retournai au château pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je remontai la colline et autour de moi, tous les étudiants se dirigeaient comme un seul homme vers le stade. Ils sortaient par les grandes portes d'entrée. Le match allait vraiment bientôt commencer. J'essayai de remonter le courant noir mais une main me happa par l'épaule et m'entraîna dans la direction opposée. C'était Hermione. Luna se tenait à ses côtés, déguisée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller manger. Je t'ai pris un scone et des biscuits sablés. »

Je les suivis aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Les gradins du stade étaient déjà noirs de monde. Ceux des Gryffondors étaient particulièrement bruyants. On y aperçu Seamus qui nous faisait signe avec de grands gestes; il avait gardé des places pour nous. De là où nous étions situés nous avions une parfaite vue d'ensemble du terrain et des airs où voleraient les équipes dans quelques minutes.

L'ensemble des spectateurs s'installèrent et entonnèrent diverses chansons. Madame Bibine fit son habituelle introduction et invita les joueurs à pénétrer sur le terrain. Les Serpentards apparurent les premiers sous la salve d'applaudissements de leurs compères et enfin les Gryffondors leur succédèrent. Des exclamations et applaudissements accompagnèrent leur entrée. Coote et Peakes s'inclinèrent exagérément devant le public tandis que Ron angoissait tout en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main en une poignée très raide. Chacun monta ensuite sur son balai et s'envola lorsque le Souaffle fut lâché. Les Cognards apparurent également et enfin le Vif d'Or dans un bruissement d'aile, ce qui marqua le début de la partie.

Comme d'habitude Seamus, Hermione et moi étions crispés sur le banc. Luna semblait imperturbable et se contentait d'acclamer les Poursuiveurs lorsqu'ils marquaient un but. Le gardien des Serpentards venait d'ailleurs de faire un arrêt spectaculaire. L'action fut complimenter généreusement par la commentatrice qui se trouvaient être une serpent. Sa partialité me faisait crissé des dents, elle n'hésitait pas à rabaisser les Gryffondors à chaque faux pas. J'essayai de l'oublier et de me concentrer sur le match mais ses paroles provocatrices raisonnaient contre les parois de mon crâne :

« Et Thomas perd une nouvelle fois le Souaffle. On se demande ce qui à bien pu l'amener à jouer dans l'équipe. N'oublions pas que sa petite amie est très proche du capitaine, lança-t-elle narquoisement. Harry Potter semble avoir profiter de sa position pour remplir l'équipe de ses amis. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant que Weasley ne lui ait toujours pas fait honte. »

MacGonagall incendia l'élève qui ne pipa mot et afficha un sourire en coin. Je vis Harry piquer furieusement vers elles et parler avec le professeur MacGonagall. J'observai un instant leur échange avant que Hermione ne tire ma manche et me pointe l'attaque musclée des Serpentards. Ils volaient en lignes serrées, les batteurs menant la procession. À ce moment précis passèrent les Cognards qu'ils s'appliquèrent à lancer sur Ginny et Demelza Robins. Deux des poursuiveurs se chargèrent de couper la route à Dean Thomas et le troisième fila directement vers les buts. Il feinta et lança dans les anneaux. Ron réussit à arrêter le ballon in extremis en le dégageant du pied. Les supportèrent des lions bondirent alors dans un rugissement, couvrant les paroles de la commentatrice.

Le match se poursuivit et apporta quelques surprises de plus. Ron fit un travail extraordinaire et Dean devint de plus en plus efficace. Après le troisième but des Gryffondors, Malfoy fit soudain un piquet en plein milieu du terrain et Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'engagèrent dans un coude à coude qui augmenta la tension et notre appréhension à leur paroxysme. Ils disparurent de notre champ de vision pendant une fraction de seconde puis Harry revint en brandissant fièrement et victorieusement le Vif d'Or. La foule était en délire.

Harry se posa sur le sol aux côtés de Ron et Ritchie Coote. L'ensemble de notre maison vint à leur rencontre; une vague noir, rouge et or enveloppa les joueurs. Deux sixièmes années très costauds portèrent Ron sur leurs épaules tandis que tous s'époumonaient en reprenant la chanson créée par les Serpentards : Weasley est notre roi.

_Weasley est notre roi_  
_Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas_

J'observai curieusement Hermione dont le sourire éblouissant mangeait la moitié du visage. Elle acclama Ron et Harry. Il était certain que ce soir une fête aurait lieu dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pendant que les Serpentards en sortaient et retournaient maussadement au château. Il n'y avait aucun vert et argent sur le terrain, tous s'étaient éclipsés une fois le Vif d'Or attrapé. Je tournai mon regard un instant vers la tribune des professeurs où Dumbledore semblait radieux et Rogue particulièrement irrité. Seamus suivit mon regard et ricana.

« Je sens qu'il sera détestable demain ». J'acquiesçai avec gravité et le suivit ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondors.

Comme je l'avais prédit, la fête battait son plein. L'ensemble de l'assistance avait remarqué le soudain rapprochement entre Lavande et Ron. Harry discutait avec animation avec Ginny, Dean, et Seamus. Hermione s'était, quant à elle, mystérieusement volatilisée et j'étais assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, une Biéreaubeurre à la main et un amuse-gueule dans l'autre. Parvati Patil, assise sur l'accoudoir, m'expliquait avec beaucoup d'intérêt la passion qu'elle avait pour la divination. Troisième œil, cartomancie et lecture des feuilles de thé ou des boules de cristal n'étaient pas du tout mon truc mais je l'écoutais avec respect, essayant de rester concentré sur ses mots à travers le brouhaha.

« C'est absolument incroyable, je te le jure. L'autre fois j'étais assise au toilette et je pensais à cette fois où je m'étais perdue dans Pré-au-Lard et… » Son babillage continua et je pris une autre gorgée tout en hochant la tête.

«…et alors à travers le miroir j'ai vu le reflet de mon destin. Tu te rends compte? C'est complètement fou! C'est pour cette raison que j'aime la divination avec Mme Trelawney. Ce qu'elle nous enseigne est tout à fait tangible et elle n'est absolument pas une charlatane comme beaucoup pensent. Elle m'a prédit plusieurs évènements et ils se sont tous réalisés. Pour Lavande, c'est la même chose, tu vois. Elle lui avait prédit qu'elle trouverait l'amour de sa vie cette année et maintenant elle est avec Ron! Vu la solidité de leurs sentiments, c'est une histoire faite pour durer, tu vois. Tout ce qu'elle raconte est vrai. Et toi tu aimes…la botanique, c'est ça? »

Son changement de sujet me prit de court. J'hochai la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te plait dedans? »

Je réfléchis un instant. « J'aime…nourrir les plantes, les voir grandir. Savoir que je permets à quelque chose de vivant de grandir et juste de l'observer. J'aime la beauté d'une plante, son odeur, son utilité, le fait de la rempoter, la magie qu'elle dégage. J'aime la texture des feuilles et j'aime me documenter sur les plantes. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais ma passion est bien au-delà de tout cela. » Je me cachai timidement en plongeant mon nez dans ma bouteille.

« C'est intéressant, vraiment. J'imagine que tu ressens le même genre de passion que moi pour la divination.

- Probablement ».

Nous nous tûmes un instant. Cette conversation semblait irréelle, pour nous deux. Hermione passa soudainement en coup de vent devant nous et monta les escaliers précipitamment. Elle claqua brusquement la porte du dortoir des filles mais le son se perdit dans le brouhaha qui emplissait la pièce. On se regarda, Parvati et moi, surpris, puis elle se leva pour aller chercher d'autres amuse-gueules. C'est avec une assiette pleine qu'elle revint et s'installa encore une fois sur l'accoudoir. Elle enfourna un canapé à la salamandre et reprit la parole :

« Tu vois, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, je remarque souvent que tu disparais le soir sans raison. Tu aurais une petite copine? » Elle me fixa en souriant et en plissant ses yeux noirs. Je déglutis. Mince alors, aucune échappatoire possible. Je supposai qu'il serait temps de dire la vérité.

« Quand je pars, c'est pour faire un travail que m'a donné le professeur Chourave : nourrir les plantes du directeur, les entretenir, etc.

- Oh! » Elle se tut un moment sous la surprise. Parvati semblait d'ailleurs impressionnée « Et il a des plantes intéressantes?

- Oui tr- euh non! Les plantes que tout le monde a, des plantes moldues aussi. »

Elle ne releva pas mon hésitation et croqua dans un cracker au poisson.

« Ça doit être spécial de travailler pour le…vieux »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs et, étrangement, l'appellation « vieux » avait été dite avec une inflexion tendre. L'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, excepté sûrement quelques Serpentards, avait un immense respect pour le directeur et l'aimait beaucoup. Sa phrase me remit une fois de plus devant l'évidence : j'avais effectivement intégré le cercle très fermé d'élèves que le directeur _chérissait_. Je n'étais pas très sûr quant au « chérissait », mais disons que j'avais tout de même gagné sa confiance!

« Oui, mais c'est également assez stressant. Tu vois, j'ai peur d'être maladroit ou de faire un truc de travers. »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant totalement mon point de vue. Parvati mangea d'autres amuse-gueules qu'elle partagea avec moi. J'interceptai à un moment le regard d'Harry qui nous observait du coin de la pièce. J'aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire auquel je répondis et mon interlocutrice agita également une main dans sa direction.

« C'est dommage cette histoire avec…Cho Chang je crois? Il n'a pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. J'ai dansé avec lui au bal d'hiver, c'est un danseur très médiocre; mais il ne faut pas le

lui dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux de l'entendre, continua-t-elle. »

Machinalement, je cherchai Ginny des yeux, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparue.

La soirée continua, assez longtemps pour fatiguer l'ensemble des Gryffondors. MacGonagall intervint aux douze coups de minuit et renvoya tout le monde dans ses quartiers. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Parvati, puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Harry s'endormit très vite, éreinté, suivit d'un Ron, au comportement distrait, et de Seamus. Dean arriva cinq minutes plus tard et se coucha sans un mot sous le regard mauvais de Ron. Je m'allongeai derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Toutes les chandelles étaient soufflées mais la lumière blafarde de la lune continuait d'éclairer le dortoir. Je pensai un instant à Remus Lupin avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

...

Ce vendredi, ce fut les lueurs du soleil qui me réveillèrent. J'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux de mon lit et celui-ci se trouvait exactement tourné vers l'est. J'ouvris mes yeux et observai un instant le manège de Dean qui cherchait une paire de chaussette sous son lit. Ron fouillait également dans sa malle, la chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon.

« Bonjour les gars »

Ron me répondit gaiement et Dean agita une main. Je repoussai mes couvertures d'un mouvement de jambe et bondis hors de mon lit. Les lits d'Harry et Seamus étaient déjà vides. Je m'apprêtai rapidement : le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt servi et je voulais absolument manger une gaufre au sucre avant qu'elles disparaissent.

Une fois ma cravate correctement mise, j'attrapai ma besace et rejoignis Ron au bas des escaliers qui était d'ailleurs accompagné de sa nouvelle petite copine, Lavande. Celle-ci s'enquit de mon état tout en fixant amoureusement son copain. La mise en couple n'avait pas été longue, au plus grand déplaisir semblait-il d'Hermione et de Parvati qui, du coup, se retrouvait à tenir la chandelle. Le trio semblait donc avoir de nouveau implosé, ce qui m'inquiétait pour une raison qui m'échappait.

L'arrivée dans le Hall mit un terme à mes réflexions. Le bourdonnement des conversations s'échappait des portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. Nous arrivâmes à notre table et je pris place aux côtés de Demelza Robins. Dean me faisait face et j'écoutai d'une oreille la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione.

« Le père de Peakes a eu une dérogation du directeur pour pouvoir venir le chercher quatre jours avant la fin des cours. Il aurait apparemment peur que son fils ne subisse une attaque dans le Poudlard Express, disait-il.

- C'est tout à fait ridicule, trancha Hermione. De cette façon il agit exactement comme les Mangemorts le souhaitent, c'est-à-dire qu'il entretient la peur. Je pense qu'il faut rester fort, avoir la tête haute et surtout ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- Personnellement j'aurais fait exactement la même chose que le père de Peakes. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour protéger mes enfants.

- Je comprends, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne stratégie à adopter.

- Hermione, la sécurité est la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Tu vois, je vais moi-même partir à Cornouailles en portoloin avec ma famille au lieu de prendre le train comme d'habitude. Ma famille préfère alimenter la peur que de prendre des risques inutiles. »

Son dernier argument eut raison d'Hermione et celle-ci se replongea pensivement dans son porridge.

Demelza me passa le plat de gaufre à ma demande et je constatai qu'il n'en restait plus que deux. Ma voisine de table se contentait de tartine à la confiture de coing et d'un lait de poule. Lorsque je me servis un verre de jus de groseille, une chouette vint s'installer près de mon assiette et commença à picorer des miettes de pain.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi! Non mais va picorer ailleurs!

- Elle a un message pour toi, Neville.

- Oui et bien elle peut attendre d'être nourrie au lieu de voler dans mon assiette! »

Demelza ricana en m'observant me débattre avec l'animal têtu qui exigeait d'être nourri avant de délivrer son message. Je lui offris un morceau de mie de pain et elle tendit sa patte en retour avec une certaine prestance. Une fois la missive décrochée, elle s'envola aussitôt. L'écriture ronde me rappela celle de ma grand-mère et mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'avais peur qu'elle m'annonce notre départ en voyage au Pays de Galles pour rendre visite à notre famille éloignée. Passer deux semaines en tête à tête avec eux et elle ne m'enthousiasmait absolument pas. Plus loin je me trouvais de ma grand-mère, mieux je me portais.

Hermione m'interrogea du regard en remarquant mon trouble mais j'éloignai ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. J'enfouis la lettre, non ouverte, au fond de ma poche et continuai à manger.

Après le déjeuner j'avais Botanique puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après une pause d'une demi-heure. J'étais très enthousiaste pour le premier cours, mais moins pour le deuxième. Dean, une fois son repas fini, embrassa Ginny puis me suivit aux serres. En chemin, nous croisâmes Hagrid qui nous salua chaleureusement et m'avertit que le directeur souhaiterait qu'on lui offre des berlingots pour son anniversaire. D'une certaine manière, je me réjouissais de pouvoir rendre visite au directeur ce soir. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas franchi le seuil de sa porte à cause des problèmes qui étaient survenus ces derniers temps.

Le cours de botanique se déroula trop rapidement à mon goût, on avait abordé le système digestif des plantes aquatiques carnivores. Un sujet que je considérais comme intéressant, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de tous. A la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave me demanda de lui rendre un petit service et me donna rendez-vous devant une des serres. Elle ouvrit la porte la numéro deux, celle réservée aux expérimentations de l'enseignant. De très beaux spécimens multicolores et multiformes s'y trouvaient.

« Vous voyez cette belle plante? On va recueillir le jus qu'elle sécrète. Celui-ci est très utilisé dans la préparation de potions et d'onguents.

- Elle est magnifique.

- N'est-ce pas? Elle est cependant très capricieuse et désire être chouchoutée. Elle dort actuellement alors il va falloir y aller en douceur, pour éviter de la réveiller en sursaut. »

C'était un énorme tournesol aux pétales écarlates et aux yeux fermés d'où s'échappaient de longs cils recourbés. Une plante femelle. Sa respiration, telle une brise, faisait bruisser les feuilles pendantes le long de sa tige qui semblait robuste et délicate à la fois. J'enfilai mes gants en peau de Vert Gallois et caressait d'un doigt le menton de la dame. Elle gloussa dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les paupières. Pendant ce temps, le professeur appuyait sur une partie de la fleur située à la base de sa tige et une substance brillante et collante perla sur ses feuilles en s'échappant des nervures. Une dizaine de flacon furent remplis totalement. Au onzième, le jus s'amoindrit jusqu'à ne plus être sécrété. La fleur émit un soupir après l'effort mais se détendit sous mes chatouillements.

« Le travail a été rapide. Merci beaucoup de ton aide Neville. On a eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle n'ouvre pas ses yeux ».

Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses yeux étaient, d'après les on-dits, des boîtes de Pandore, comme le personnage grec. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il se cachait sous ces paupières, ceux qui le savait n'étaient plus là pour le dire... Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux.

Mme Chourave m'informa que mon aide serait la bienvenue pour d'autres tâches futures. Le jus que l'on avait recueilli devrait reposer 24 heures au chaud avant de pouvoir être utilisé. Je saluai mon professeur et courus à mon prochain cours. J'arrivai avec cinq minutes de retard au plus grand plaisir de Rogue qui m'assaisonna de reproches avant de commencer la leçon.

...

« Berlingots »

La statue se déplaça et l'escalier apparut. La porte du bureau était déjà ouverte mais le directeur semblait absent. Phinéas soupira à mon entrée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir mais ne se réveilla pas. La moitié des portraits étaient absents et les autres semblaient faire la sieste. Même les plantes semblaient endormies.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et sentis le parchemin de la lettre que j'avais reçue plus tôt. Cela me fit tirer une énième grimace. Je ne voulais pas répondre à sa lettre, ni expliquer mon choix de rester au château durant les vacances d'hiver. Je n'avais pas besoin de décacheter l'enveloppe pour savoir quels reproches et remarques elle contenait. Je ne me considérais pas comme un enfant malheureux. Je me savais chanceux, ce qui n'était, par exemple, pas le cas d'Harry, mais il était parfois très dur de supporter la personne qui vivait avec moi.

Je mis de côté mes pensées et fis mon tour d'inspection, nourris les plantes qui en ressentaient le besoin. Le bonsaï me parut plus tortueux que d'habitude, mais je me détournai rapidement de lui pour m'intéresser aux diverses fleurs. Étrangement je sentis le directeur dans mon dos avant même qu'il ne s'annonce.

« Bonjour Neville

-Bonjour Monsieur ».

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête. Il s'installa sur un divan aux motifs floraux disposé le long d'un mur. Il se calla contre le dossier capitonné, sa main reposant sur l'accoudoir en bois sculpté. Je m'assis dans la chaise en face, elle aussi en coussin capitonné.

« Triste affaire, cette histoire avec Katie Bell. (J'acquiesçai) Je sens les ennuis pointer le bout de leur nez crochu, et ça ne me plait pas. »

Un de mes ennuis avait également un nez crochu, pensai-je alors distraitement.

« Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a aussi votre avenir à construire. Avez-vous une idée quant à celui-ci, Neville?

- Je pensai éventuellement travailler dans le domaine des plantes, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Évidemment, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour décider de votre destin maintenant. Ce qui m'attriste c'est que les évènements actuels troublent vos choix et votre destinée. »

Il parlait de manière générale et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire un lien avec Harry. Il avait des capacités pour être joueur de Quidditch professionnel mais semblait vouloir se diriger vers une carrière d'Auror pour contrecarrer les plans des Mangemorts.

« Tant de destins gâchés. Les enfants ne devraient pas être impliqués dans tous ces problèmes. »

Un certain malaise accompagna ces mots. J'avais eu ouï-dire de certains agissements de Dumbledore vis-à-vis d'Harry mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit réellement le cas.

« Je ne pense pas être le plus à plaindre, repris-je. Harry semble avoir fait de la guerre l'une de ses principales préoccupations. Et avec tous ces Mangemorts qui lui courent après, et plus particulièrement Voldemort. »

Son front se rida un peu plus encore après mes paroles. Cela ne me plaisait pas de le rendre soucieux mais la dure vérité entravait chaque mot positif que je prononçais.

« Je ne voulais pas vous attrister, signifiai-je tout de même avec une voix gênée. »

Son visage se recomposa et il dissipa mon inquiétude :

« Vous ne m'avez pas attristé. Je suis conscient de tout cela, mais te l'entendre dire rend la chose encore plus cruelle et horrible ».

Sa _tentative_ de dissipation ne fonctionna pas et eut tout à fait l'effet inverse. Quelque chose dans son ton m'avait particulièrement rendu mal à l'aise, comme si la situation actuelle dépendait aussi de moi.

« Elle dépend également de toi. Mais aussi de Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur et Mademoiselle Weasley et tous les autres étudiants de cette école, qu'ils soient d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le même schéma se répète inlassablement, mais j'avais pensé que Poudlard vous aurait préservé de cette guerre encore quelques temps. »

Et cela était tout à fait vrai. Quelques élèves avaient été transférés dans d'autres écoles au début de l'année. La conversation entre Hermione et Dean me revint également en mémoire. La guerre était bien là, de retour. Aussi insidieusement perverse et froide que la dernière fois, comme me l'avaient contée mon oncle et ma grand-mère à de nombreuses reprises.

« Nous avons choisi de nous impliquer dans ce conflit.

- Je sais, et je crois que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. Votre rôle n'aurait jamais dû être de jouer les enfants soldats. »

Ces paroles me rappelèrent distraitement les soldats de plomb que Dean possédait lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Albus Dumbledore sembla s'affaisser subtilement et fronça les sourcils. Semblant s'apercevoir que je l'observais intensément, il se reprit et regarda les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Cela signifiait que ma présence n'était plus requise. Je me relevais donc mais sa voix m'interrompit alors que ma main serrait la poignée de la porte.

« Rappelez-vous une chose à propos de nos temps troublés, M. Londubat : il faut rester uni et non pas se diviser, énonça-t-il clairement, mais une inflexion de fatigue pouvait être entendue. Ceci est valable avec les amis mais aussi la famille. Il faut à tout prix entretenir les liens forts avec votre famille, ne la mettez jamais à l'écart.»

Il m'observa par-dessus ses lunettes et je sus qu'il savait. Il avait deviné la lettre dans ma poche et ce conseil était exactement à propos de ce parchemin. Je le saluai de la tête puis franchis le seuil.

« Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi ».

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde**

Le chapitre a pris un temps infini à paraître pour diverses raisons: vie très chargée, syndrome de la page blanche, oublis, désintérêt. Pour toutefois vous permettre de lire sans avoir à vous retaper les dix précédents chapitres, un résumé plus ou moins détaillé des évènements est proposé.

Merci à **Lucretia** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture à tous!

_Neville est chargé par Chourave de prendre soin d'une curieuse plante appartenant à Dumbledore. C'est un bonsaï enfermé sous une cloche de verre qu'il est impossible de retirer par la magie ou la force physique. La plante est très étrange et soulève de nombreuses questions chez le Gryffondor qui essaie de comprendre sa nature exacte. Son petit travail l'amène à côtoyer de très près le directeur de Poudlard qui n'hésite pas à lui donner plusieurs conseils qui trouvent un certain écho chez le garçon._  
_Parallèlement, Neville prend connaissances des entrevues entre le directeur et Harry. Il réussit à glaner quelques informations auprès d'Hermione, mais nombreuses de ses questions restent sans réponse. Harry porte un intérêt assez étrange à Draco Malfoy, ce qui à tendance à l'interpeler lui aussi._  
_Neville a précédemment aidé le professeur Chourave a recueillir le jus d'une plante, la Dame. Le prochain chapitre porte sur ce sujet._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

J'inscrivis l'adresse et le nom de Grand-mère avec beaucoup d'attention, en formant parfaitement mes lettres. Elle n'aimait pas quand les choses me concernant faisaient désordre, c'était pareil pour mon écriture. Je posai ma plume et attendis un moment que mon encre sèche. Une fois mon dernier devoir bouclé durant la fin de semaine, je m'étais appliqué à suivre le conseil du directeur. Comme je l'avais prévu, ma Grand-mère m'annonçait que nous devrions aller au Pays de Galles pour ces vacances, mais également dans le Lincolnshire, l'est du pays, pour visiter mes grands parents maternels. Les vacances allaient être longues, mais je me sentais plus ou moins prêt à affronter l'ennui. Je cachetai ma lettre avec la cire d'une bougie et jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule. Le petit-déjeuner serait servi dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Cela me laissait assez de temps pour faire un détour par la volière.

En chemin, je ne croisai qu'un groupe de Serdaigle de première année en pleine discussion ainsi qu'une élève de Poufsouffle plongée dans ses pensées. Le matin, Poudlard était endormi. En prêtant une oreille attentive, on pouvait entendre les murs de pierre ronfler. Je passai devant une armure qui me fixa avec insistance. Le Moine Gras me salua alors qu'il flottait prêt de la rivière. Je ne m'attardai pas, son habit constellé de miettes et de tâches de graisse me rebutait.

Les hiboux m'accueillirent avec un concert de piaillement. Je fronçai mon nez devant la couche de fientes tapissant les murs et le sol. Une petite nyctale s'approcha de moi de son propre chef et tendit gracieusement sa patte. Je lui accrochai la lettre, puis lui donnai une souris. Un bruissement d'aile et elle s'était envolée dans le ciel blanc de novembre. Le petit-déjeuner avait déjà commencé. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je m'assis dans le coin où nous avions tous l'habitude de nous installer. Je me servis un peu de porridge puis un bagel tartiné de beurre. Petit à petit, les bancs commencèrent à se remplir. Le professeur Chourave m'adressa un signe avant de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Ma petite tâche continuerait aujourd'hui. J'acquiesçai et lui brandis timidement mon pain beurré. Elle me montra un croissant en retour. Ce devait être le seul professeur avec lequel je me permettais quelques familiarités, probablement dues au nombre de services que je lui avais rendus.

Harry s'installa en face de moi.

« Alors? Ça va bien? »

Il mordit à pleines dents dans un bagel tartiné à la confiture de coing.

« Oui, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas? »

Il haussa les épaules et trempa ses lèvres dans son jus de citrouille.

« Tu t'es levé tôt, ça ne te ressemble pas, je me suis inquiété.

- Ah non, il n'y a pas lieu. J'avais des affaires à régler.

- De quel ordre? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- Familial, et c'est très indiscret. »

Il sourit d'un air entendu. Oui, indiscret c'était tout à fait lui.

Il me fit la liste des cours avec un enthousiasme incroyable et une voix ennuyée. A vrai dire, j'étais aussi récalcitrant que lui à partir en classe. Quoique…le petit travail de botanique m'intéressait beaucoup.

« Ça va bien pour toi, en ce moment. Je t'ai vu avec Parvati.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi sauter au plafond, on discutait de nos passions respectives, protestai-je avec des joues rouges de culpabilité injustifiée.

- Ouais.

- Et toi? Seul? »

Harry eut une petite grimace comique.

« Avec le malade qui me court après il est dur de tenir des relations et puis j'avoue ne pas trop avoir la tête à ça ».

Mais oui bien sûr. Je ne lui fis pas part de mon scepticisme; ce ne devait pas être son sujet de conversation préféré à lui aussi. Je finis mon porridge et mon bagel. Le reste du groupe arriva bien vite dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ron engagea une conversation avec moi à propos de la dissertation en botanique pour la semaine prochaine. Il m'avoua ne pas vouloir demander l'aide d'Hermione vu qu'il s'était inexplicablement brouillé avec elle suite à la fête. Nous planifiâmes une séance d'étude dans les prochains jours. Ma dissertation n'était toujours pas rédigée non plus et cela me plaisait beaucoup de me retrouver avec Ron pour travailler avec lui. Harry s'invita également ainsi que Dean. Je vis Hermione se renfrogner du coin de l'œil, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être seule. Je regardai Harry intensément en le lui signifiant et il soupira. Toute cette histoire allait être longue à démêler.

Les professeurs se levèrent à l'unisson, indiquant que les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Nous commencions notre première classe, Sortilèges, en commun avec les Serpentard. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe et je m'assis à côté d'Hermione qui m'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Euh…Merci? »

(Il me fallut quelques microsecondes pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.) Ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'avais forcé Ron à travailler avec moi. Je haussai les sourcils d'étonnement et sortis mes affaires. La situation était pire que je ne le pensais.

Le petit professeur s'installa sur l'estrade et demanda le silence. Sa petite stature n'intimidait personne mais son âge avancé et sa voix, qui pouvait atteindre une puissance inexplicable, intimait au respect. Flitwick nous indiqua que le prochain sortilège que nous étudierons serait un charme pour accélérer le temps de cuisson pour les potions. Quelque chose de très passionnant. Hermione était pendue aux lèvres du prof, tandis que mon regard voguait à droite et à gauche. Il se posa un instant sur une Pansy Parkinson très concentrée qui gribouillait sur sa feuille comme si elle était atteinte de Tremblote. Elle présenta fièrement son dessin à Drago Malefoy qui afficha un petit sourire en coin et tapota l'œuvre avec le bout de sa baguette. Le dessin s'anima, mais le professeur me rappela à l'ordre pour obtenir mon attention. « Vous devriez suivre, M Londubat. Notre sujet d'étude est très délicat à traiter bla bla bla… ». J'essayai de suivre mais la leçon était si ennuyeuse que je décrochai une nouvelle fois et décidai de faire un cadavre exquis avec Seamus. La cloche sonna finalement, nous délivrant jusqu'au prochain cours, celui de Rogue.

A notre entrée dans la salle de classe nous fûmes surpris par la température glaciale qui régnait. Il était assez cocasse que le système de chauffage ne fonctionnât pas dans une seule pièce du château (si l'on omettait les cachots), ceci relevait donc d'une intention du professeur. Peut-être voulait-il nous rendre inconfortable pour que l'on échoue une interrogation surprise? Nous nous installâmes tout de même à nos places, bien intrigués, d'autant plus que la chauve-souris n'avait pas fait son apparition. Une fois le dernier assis, la porte se referma d'elle-même et se verrouilla dans un bruit métallique. Nous détournâmes les yeux lentement vers l'estrade où se tenait à présent notre professeur. Son visage au teint crayeux se détachait de l'ombre de la pièce, comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes et s'interrogeait sur cette singulière entrée en matière.

« Aujourd'hui vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes et vos stupides manuels. Gardez vos yeux globuleux de mômes décérébrés tournés vers l'estrade et surtout ne faites pas un bruit. Nous allons étudier une créature qui n'est pas référencée dans vos manuels, ceci est bien hors programme. Parce que cet illustre être a bien voulu nous gratifiez de sa présence pour instruire des veracrasses tels que vous, je vous demande de ne pas ouvrir votre trappe qui témoignerait de votre inculture. Ceci est bien évidemment valable pour tout le monde, plus particulièrement pour certains d'entre vous ».

Le sous-entendu adressé à Hermione était très clair. Le professeur s'écarta de l'estrade laissant apparaître une silhouette qui semblait plus large d'épaule que le professeur mais également plus grande. L'individu retira sa capuche laissant apparaître un visage aux traits masculins et durs dont le cou était parsemé de courtes cicatrices. Ses yeux verts Véronèse étaient durs et froids. Son attitude me rendit anxieux et tout de suite une mauvaise impression s'insinua dans ma tête. Le professeur honni présenta le nouvel arrivant comme un vampire. Beaucoup d'élèves eurent un mouvement de recul car les vampires étaient parfois considérées comme des créatures vicieuses, et surtout, flirtant avec la magie noire et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il se présenta, _Rosario Vitale_, et monologua sur son histoire et celle de son espèce, répondant à nos mains levées sans jamais démontrer de l'agressivité à notre égard. Malgré notre peur au début, l'atmosphère se détendit par la suite. Apparemment il s'était nourri avant de venir nous rencontrer. De multiples questions brûlaient nos lèvres et j'observai avec intérêt les filles de notre classe sous le charme de son charisme naturel.

Malheureusement le temps sembla contre nous et le cours passa très vite prenant au« dépourvu » notre adorable professeur qui nous indiqua avec toute la candeur sarcastique du monde que le reste du travail (c'est-à-dire un exposé en binôme) serait à finir pour la prochaine fois en plus des dissertations. L'ensemble des élèves soupirèrent puis sortirent précipitamment pour le prochain cours. Avant de franchir le chambranle j'aperçus Vitale se pencher à l'oreille de Rogue tout en observant fixement Harry qui racontait une blague à Seamus. Il suscitait vraiment l'intérêt de tous, contre son gré. C'était une célébrité qui semblait toutefois lui porter plus de préjudices que de mérites, d'après les évènements que Ron m'avaient rapportés.

Ma matinée de cours était déjà achevée, car composée uniquement de trois heures de théorie, il en était de même pour Harry et Ron. Hermione se dépêcha pour sa prochaine classe de Runes anciennes. Pour ma part, je rapportai mes affaires à mon dortoir et refis mon sac avec les affaires de cette après-midi. J'avais par la suite prévu de faire un tour aux serres. Mme Chourave n'aurait fini qu'une demi-heure plus tard mais elle apprécierait probablement que je m'occupe de ses plantes. Être son préféré avait certains avantages, mais pas ceux que la plupart des élèves imaginaient. Je n'avais aucun point bonus, la professeure était au contraire à l'affût de mes moindres erreurs, mais elle partageait la plupart de ses expériences et de sa documentation avec moi. Elle avait déjà prévu de me passer le flambeau dans les années à venir, ce dont j'étais ravi. Grand-mère n'approuvait pas mon orientation professionnelle, elle avait espéré une plus grande ambition pour son petit-fils. La décevoir me gênait beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas me plier à ses désirs. Bien que j'aimais ma Grand-mère elle avait tendance à vouloir contrôler les gens autour d'elle, dont moi.

J'ouvris une serre d'expérimentation uniquement dédiée au professeure et aux classes de niveaux supérieures. C'était l'une des plus importantes, car elle abritait les plus grandes plantes de la collection du professeur. Latuas, morelles noires, mandragores, euphorbes, aconits et plusieurs autres espèces multicolores. Je sorti ma baguette et la plongeai dans la terre de chaque pot. Mes gestes étaient précautionneux, on ne pouvait qu'être délicat avec des joyaux pareils.

Une fois fini, je m'assis à une table de travail, attendant patiemment que le cours se finisse. Une fois que le flot des élèves se dirigea vers le château, je me levai et rejoignit Mme Chourave dans sa serre personnelle. Elle était déjà penchée au dessus de flacons qu'elle remplissait avec une pipette. La substance bleue était le jus qui avait été recueilli la veille. Je scellai les fioles à l'aide de bouchons de liège. En tapotant avec ma baguette magique je rendis l'ouverture manuelle impossible, seul un sort pourrait retirer le bouchon. C'était la professeure elle-même qui m'avait appris ce charme. Quand nous eûmes fini, ma« mentor » me confia une liste de personnes auxquelles livrer les flacons. Il n'y avait que quatre noms : Horace Slughorn, Mme Pomfresh, Severus Rogue et Alberforth. Rogue. Le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi? J'en fis la remarque à Mme Chourave qui accepta de s'en occuper elle-même malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

« Et où je trouve cet Alberforth?

- Il dirige la Tête de Sanglier, un des bars de Pré-au-Lard. Je pourrais vous obtenir une autorisation de sortie, mais je préfère que vous n'alliez lui livrer le flacon que lors d'une de vos sorties. »

J'acquiesçai. Je me souvins que l'une des réunions de l'AD, la première, s'était déroulée dans ce bar miteux.

J'enfournai le papier dans ma poche et emporta également une bourse où je rangeai les quatre fioles. Lorsque je relevai la tête, le professeur s'était volatilisé, probablement partie manger. J'errai un instant dans la serre, avant de ressortir dehors. Une horloge grand-père que j'avais vue à l'intérieur de la serre indiquait midi moins dix. Je décidai d'aller directement à l'infirmerie, faire ma première livraison. Les couloirs aux alentours du sanctuaire de Mme Pomfresh étaient déserts et totalement silencieux. Les deux grandes et lourdes portes étaient fermées pour apporter de l'intimité aux patients (et aussi parce que l'infirmière ne voulait pas être distraite par le bruit). En entrant dans la longue salle aux rangées de lits blancs je remarquai la présence de cinq personnes. Un élève, qui devait très certainement se trouver en première ou deuxième année, se dormait à poings fermés dans un lit, un autre élève en t-shirt, caleçon et chaussette discutait avec Pomfresh, et enfin un rideau avait été tiré autour de l'un des lits, sûrement celui de Katie. Une forme se tenait près d'elle, probablement une de ses amies.

A mon entrée, Pomfresh et l'élève tournèrent leur tête vers moi.

« J'amène le jus d'une Dame, indiquais-je tout en gardant une voix assez basse pour ne pas réveiller le garçon endormi. »

Pomfresh acquiesça et me fis signe d'approcher avant de terminer sa conversation.

« …et surtout la prochaine fois vérifiez ce que l'on vous donne à manger. Vos amis trouvent probablement cela drôle de vous intoxiquer, mais j'ai à présent de la literie à jeter et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

L'élève hocha la tête, penaud. Il commença à se rhabiller.

« Bien, M. Londubat, à nous. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa réserve située au fond de la salle, je la suivis. En passant devant le lit aux rideaux tirés j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux noirs et courts ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée. Harry veillait sur Katie.

« Alors montrez-moi ça. »

Je sortis la fiole et elle l'inspecta à la lumière du soleil. La substance bleue était translucide, ce qui signifiait que la plante était encore jeune et en bonne santé. Un bleu opaque signifiait que celle-ci était arrivée à maturité. Entre les deux stades les propriétés du jus étaient différentes et donc il n'influençait pas les effets des potions (créées à partir du jus bien sûr) de la même façon. Par exemple, les effets d'une potion contre le tremblement étaient plus longs lorsque la plante était encore jeune.

Au contraire, un bleu trop opaque aurait informé que la plante était malade. Selon la maladie de la plante, les propriétés changeaient encore. Par exemple, le jus d'une Dame affectée par des champignons provoquait un engourdissement tandis que le jus d'une Dame affecté d'un virus était tout simplement corrosif.

L'apparence de la substance sembla satisfaire l'infirmière qui émit un bruit de contentement. Elle rangea la fiole dans une boîte scellée puis dans une de ses armoires scellée elle aussi à la fois par la magie et par un cadenas de manufacture gobeline. Mme Pomfresh ne désirait absolument pas qu'on vienne lui chiper ses mélanges, sérums et autres potions magiques.

« Tous ces produits sont dangereux, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon matériel à la portée de tous. Je ne suis pas une pharmacie moldue qui exhibe de l'éther à n'importe quel gugusse».

La comparaison me fit sourire même si je ne compris qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me racontait. Elle m'indiqua que ma mission était terminée et disparut dans son bureau. Je me détournai et m'approchai doucement des rideaux tirés autour du lit de Katie. Je me glissai dans l'ouverture et Harry se tourna vers moi.

« Je me demandai quand tu allais surgir, me lança-t-il. »

Je m'assis sur une chaise inconfortable près du lit. Le fauteuil d'Harry semblait terriblement plus accueillant, je me demandai d'ailleurs où Harry avait pu dénicher un siège pareil.

« Elle ouvre les yeux de temps en temps, m'informa-t-il en scrutant le visage paisible de la jeune fille. Je n'ai toujours pas pu tenir une conversation avec elle, à peine quelques mots.

- Je pense que Pomfresh va lui concocter un truc. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle la garde ici.

- Dumbledore a demandé qu'elle ne sorte que lorsqu'elle se serait complètement remise (il fronça les sourcils). Je ne sais pas si Voldemort à un rapport avec ça, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'offrir des colliers. »

Je frissonnais au nom. Malgré toutes les bonnes paroles « C'est ridicule de craindre un nom, etc. » je ne pouvais empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon dos et mes avant-bras.

« Je n'aime pas ce nom, murmurai-je.

- Il fait peur à beaucoup de monde.

- J'espère que tu le vaincras. »

Il me lança un regard déterminé, je n'en n'attendais pas moins de lui.

« Je ne peux pas vivre tranquille tant qu'il respire le même air que moi, c'est lui ou moi. L'issue semble évidente.

- On sera là pour toi.

- À un moment ce sera un combat entre lui et moi et tous vos efforts n'y pourront rien. »

Je le trouvais bien défaitiste, après tout Dumbledore serait d'une grande aide dans la bataille finale.

On décida, d'un accord tacite, de changer de sujet.

« Et comment tu vis la situation entre Hermione et Ron?

- C'est usant, mais c'est un juste retour aux choses par rapport à ma dispute avec Ron en quatrième année.

-Peut-être. J'espère qu'ils se réconcilieront, en tant de guerre se diviser est la pire chose. »

Il resta songeur sur mes dernières paroles et je m'aperçus que c'était les propos du directeur. Il avait décidemment beaucoup d'influence sur moi.

« Hey »

Une voix fatiguée nous sortit des abysses de nos têtes respectives. Katie réapparaissait parmi nous. Harry rapprocha précipitamment son fauteuil qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une chaise Windsor qu'autre chose.

« Re-bienvenu dans le monde cruel des devoirs et des ragots ».

Katie sourit doucement et je l'aidai à se relever dans son lit tandis qu'Harry tassait les coussins dans son dos.

« C'est très agréable d'être accueillie par deux valeureux (elle déglutit et reprit son souffle) chevaliers rouges et ors…dans ce monde terriblement impitoyable.

- Tu t'attendais à qui?

-Pomfresh… ou bien un des professeurs… Être réveillée devant Vector… ne m'aurait pas dérangée cependant. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu.

« Tu te sens comment?

- La bouche pâteuse, sinon ça va.

- Tu dois encore être un peu faible avec le sort que tu t'es pris, affirmai-je

- Oui, il y a de ça aussi…Et sinon… que s'est-il passé… durant mon absence?

-Halloween. Match contre Serpents. Gagné, évoqua Harry laconiquement.

- Ah bien. »

Il agrippa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et le remplit. Katie le but goulûment et expira un soupir de satisfaction.

« Dis, pour revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, continua Harry, tu n'as pas une idée de qui t'aurait lancé ce sort?

- Non, enfin, c'est très flou. J'étais aux Trois Balais, ou alors chez madame Pieddodu je crois, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

-Peut-être avec un peu de temps ça va revenir, proposai-je en haussant les épaules. »

Harry acquiesça mais je sentis que cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Je sais qu'il voulait absolument découvrir qui avait fait cela, je pense même qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Il se réinstalla dans sa chaise au dossier droit. Faire justice lui-même n'était pas la solution. Dommage que l'attention d'Hermione soit détournée par la dispute qu'elle entretenait avec Ron, car l'attitude de son autre ami était très suspicieuse et dangereuse.

Pomfresh surgit soudainement à travers les rideaux et nous enguirlanda pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue du réveil de sa patiente. Elle nous somma de sortir en ajoutant cruellement qu'il ne restait que vingt minutes pour aller dîner. Katie nous adressa un signe de la main.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour!**

Voici donc finalement le chapitre 12. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Je voudrais remercier **Jouga** et **Belladona Dumbledore** pour leur ajout et bien sur **Lucretia** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

_Neville est chargé par Chourave de prendre soin d'une curieuse plante appartenant à Dumbledore. C'est un bonsaï enfermé sous une cloche de verre qu'il est impossible de retirer par la magie ou la force physique. La plante est très étrange et soulève de nombreuses questions chez le Gryffondor qui essaie de comprendre sa nature exacte. Son petit travail l'amène à côtoyer de très près le directeur de Poudlard qui n'hésite pas à lui donner plusieurs conseils qui trouvent un certain écho chez le garçon._  
_Parallèlement, Neville prend connaissances des entrevues entre le directeur et Harry. Il réussit à glaner quelques informations auprès d'Hermione, mais nombreuses de ses questions restent sans réponse. Harry porte un intérêt assez étrange à Draco Malfoy, ce qui à tendance à l'interpeler lui aussi._  
_Neville a précédemment aidé le professeur Chourave a recueillir le jus d'une plante, la Dame. _

_Parallèlement a eu lieu l'attaque de Katie Bell qui s'est finalement réveillée dans le précédent chapitre. Les élèves de sixième année ont aussi fait la connaissance d'un certain Rosario Vitale, vampire de son état..._

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Ma Grand-mère me répondit le lundi suivant. Une courte lettre qui m'informait du jour auquel nous partirions ainsi qu'une liste des affaires que je devrais emporter. Elle avait terminée sa missive en me félicitant de ma décision, expliquant que c'était l'une des meilleures que j'avais eues. Augusta Londubat était une femme un peu rigide mais qui avait tout de même un cœur; bien caché sous des couches de vêtements en laine, mais présent. Elle ne s'embêtait jamais de formules affectives et de fioritures, se contentant uniquement de distribuer conseils et avis. Je pensai intuitivement qu'elle ne savait pas en fait comment exprimer son amour. Je l'avais toujours vu distante. À bien y réfléchir il ne serait pas étonnant d'apprendre que c'était l'attaque de mes parents, et surtout de mon père, qui l'avait endurcie. Je savais que pour elle Frank Londubat n'était pas vivant, mais il n'était pas non plus mort; et savoir que son fils flottait entre deux eaux la rongeait de l'intérieur. Avec le temps j'avais appris à lire entre les lignes et à capter les sous-entendus, et je savais que ma grand-mère était plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Je me levai du banc où je m'étais posé pour réfléchir. La cour intérieure de l'école était parsemée d'élèves qui attendaient de pied ferme les accompagnateurs pour la dernière sortie de l'année 1996 à Pré-au-Lard. Celles-ci étaient plus fréquentes que les années précédentes car le corps professoral s'était enfin rendu compte que nous ne supportions plus de rester enfermés durant une semaine complète au château. C'était dangereux, car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom était de retour, mais nous étions bien trop comblés pour nous en plaindre. Cette fois-ci, McGonagall, Vector et Sinistra nous accompagnaient. Je souris malicieusement en apercevant le professeur aux cheveux châtains bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Il adressa un sourire brillant à un groupe de Serdaigle qui discutait avec animation. Il était très attrayant, pas étonnant que Katie le trouve à son goût. La poursuiveuse était d'ailleurs sortie de l'infirmerie la semaine dernière. En trois jours, Pomfresh l'avait remise sur pied et elle allait bientôt reprendre les entraînements. McGonagall avait voulu l'en dissuader mais Harry avait insisté et avait obtenu gain de cause. La directrice de maison l'aimait trop pour réellement s'opposer à une de ses décisions, c'est ce que m'avait confié Harry. Mais j'étais persuadé que si elle l'avait véritablement voulu, elle l'aurait fait.

« En plein songe ? »

Luna s'installa à mes côtés. Ses cheveux semblaient plus emmêlés que d'habitude et elle portait une espèce de belette morte autour du cou.

« Oui. J'espère qu'on ne va pas tarder à y aller.

- J'ai entendu dire que Sinistra avait été ensorcelé par un Croque-Mitaine pendant la nuit et que l'on cherchait un remplaçant. »

Je soupirai. Non vraiment, cette fille avait une imagination très fertile. Harry apparut dans mon champ de vision, il se dirigeait à grand pas vers nous.

« Salut ! Finalement c'est Rogue qui viendra. »

Je soupirai une deuxième fois et Luna nous observa avec un regard sympathique. Elle n'avait aucune rancœur contre Rogue, car par un miraculeux hasard celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas l'approcher dès qu'il l'avait vue, même dans les couloirs il rasait les murs quand il l'apercevait. C'était assez cocasse d'ailleurs, mais personne n'osait sourire. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione puis Ginny et Dean vinrent à notre encontre. Ginny nous informa que son frère avait décidé de rester à l'école pour finir ses devoirs. Hermione renifla avec dédain. Aucun doute qu'il essayait de se racheter. La semaine passée, j'avais également servi de prétexte pour sa petite machination. Les devoirs de botanique qui s'annonçait comme un moment de calme studieux avait dérivé vers l'épanchement de Ron (très négatif) sur l'attitude d'Hermione. Je, ainsi qu'Harry et les autres qui nous avaient accompagnés, m'étais depuis juré de ne plus me faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

Rogue apparut dans la cour intérieur puis il fut temps de partir pour le village sorcier. Les troisièmes années donnèrent leur autorisation de sortie à McGonagall tandis que Vector nous emmenait directement à Pré-au-Lard.

« Que ferez-vous? Interrogeai-je.

- Aller aux Trois Balais et Honeydukes parce que Ron m'a demandé un paquet de bonbons et diverses boutiques, m'informa Harry.

- Il faut que j'aille m'acheter des plumes et un nécessaire à potion, fit Hermione.

- Je peux t'accompagner? Proposa Luna. (Hermione acquiesça).

- Nous, on va te suivre, Harry. »

J'avais toujours ma petite mission à remplir, songeai-je en caressant le sac dans ma poche dans lequel il restait deux fioles. Hermione et Luna allaient dans la direction du pub tenu par Aberforth, je les accompagnerais donc. Ginny, Dean et Harry partirent de l'autre côté. Je me séparais pourtant des deux filles sans qu'aucune des deux ne me posât de question et j'en fus soulagé.

Je me trouvais à présent dans la partie la moins achalandée et animée du village. Quelques sorciers convergeaient toutefois vers un même point : la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub n'était a priori qu'à moitié plein. Beaucoup d'hommes encapuchonnés occupaient des tables ou une chaise au bar. Une atmosphère de conspiration régnait ainsi qu'un épais nuage de fumée. Plusieurs clients tiraient effectivement quelques bouffées sur des pipes en bois sculpté tout en jouant aux cartes.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? »

Le barman, grand, corpulent et barbu me regardait de ses yeux clairs et perçants. Il n'avait pas vraiment une allure avenante, mais son ton n'était pas menaçant. Son visage m'était vaguement familier, probablement était-il de service le jour où l'Armée de Dumbledore s'était formée ici. Il devait sans doute être Aberforth.

« Pomona Chourave m'envoie. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard, puis il se tourna vers l'unique serveur du bar auquel il demanda de prendre la relève. Le barman posa son torchon sur le comptoir puis m'invita à le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Il poussa une porte qui donnait sur un couloir mal éclairé. Une porte était entrebâillée à ma droite, mais il m'emmena vers une porte au fond du couloir. La pièce était moins éclairée que le bar et un peu froide, probablement mal isolée. Le vieil homme me dégota un tabouret puis renversa une caisse sur laquelle il s'assit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi…

- Je m'appelle Neville.

- Neville. Le fils des Londubat, c'est ça? »

J'hochai la tête et sortit la bourse. Je lui brandis la fiole en verre. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise crasseuse puis la saisit délicatement. Il ne l'étudia pas à la lumière comme Madame Pomfresh mais se contenta d'aller la ranger précautionneusement dans un coffret. Je n'étais pas familier avec l'utilisation de la Dame dans les boissons et ses effets en présence d'alcool. Curieusement, le dénommé Aberforth me répondit comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

« De manière générale, le jus est mélangé à de l'absinthe. Cela provoque un effet d'engourdissement et modifie la perception des choses environnantes. Les effets de l'absinthe sont aussi augmentés. C'est très en vogue chez les sorciers extravagants, les artistes, les excentriques. Généralement on évite de donner ça aux Moldus, autrement ils deviendraient fous. Nous autres sorciers avons, grâce à la magie, une certaine résistance. Mélangé avec du Whisky-pur-feu, c'est pas mal non plus. L'ivresse arrive plus rapidement. Bien évidemment au réveil, on n'est incapable de soulever une seule paupière. C'est que ça assomme cet élixir ! »

C'était une sorte de drogue en fait. Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce, évitant soigneusement son regard bleu perçant. Mal à l'aise, je me relevai, décidé à ne pas m'attarder une seconde de plus, et m'approchai de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Les portes sont un peu particulières ici, parfois elles n'en font qu'à leur tête, mais aujourd'hui elles sont plutôt conciliantes. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

L'imposant homme me succéda et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le même couloir sombre qui débouchait sur la pièce principale du pub, toujours aussi enfumée. Il me remercia d'être venu et m'invita à boire un verre d'une boisson au nom inconnu que je n'osais refuser, probablement étais-je intimidé par sa haute stature. Tandis qu'il remplissait une chope d'un liquide aux couleurs étranges, un mélange d'amarante, de saumon et de vert pin, Aberforth m'interrogea sur l'ambiance actuelle de l'école. Le remue-ménage avait fait écho jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard me confia-t-il. La boisson ne m'inspira pas confiance mais je la bus tout de même et m'aperçu qu'elle avait bon goût. Heureux d'avoir échappé au pire, je l'informai, en parlant avec plus d'aisance, sur les tenants et aboutissants des récents évènements et de la tranquillité perturbée du château, ce qui ne sembla pas l'étonner le moins du monde. Sa voix grave était agréable à écouter et invitait à la conversation.

« Le ministère doit être sur les nerfs à vous savoir tous ici aujourd'hui. Même s'ils ont renforcé la sécurité, il y a toujours des failles dans leur stratégie, fit-il.

- Le directeur refuse de nous voir déprimer, il a probablement dû marchander. J'ai vu quelques Aurors parcourir les rues.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je suppose que c'est trop leur en demander à ces vestons-cravates. »

Aberforth me rappela ma grand-mère sur le moment. Je replongeai mon nez dans le verre en souriant. La boisson était vraiment délicieuse.

« Vous ne semblez pas porter ces fonctionnaires dans votre cœur.

- Tu penses que je suis un ennemi?

- A ce que j'en sais, vous pourriez très bien être un Mangemort. Votre clientèle atypique n'est pas là pour vous rendre service…

- Tu as raison de te méfier, mais fais bien attention de ne pas être aveuglé par ta méfiance et tes a priori, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. »

Je me sentais troublé par notre petite conversation. Elle semblait faire écho à quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de moi. Je remerciai Aberforth pour le verre et retournai finalement dans la rue marchande. La chaleur du bar m'abandonna alors et le froid mordit mes oreilles.

En parcourant un peu la rue je retrouvai Hermione et Luna assises sur un banc.

« Vous m'attendiez?

- On ne savait pas trop où tu étais et te laisser seul n'était pas une bonne idée selon Hermione, expliqua Luna en me regardant avec des yeux arrondis.

- Vraiment? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ça me vexe beaucoup Hermione, j'ai quand même plus de débrouillardise que la moitié des gens. »

Elle se leva, affichant une mine faussement navrée, puis ses yeux se firent rieurs et malins. Je lui adressai une grimace, et nous pouffâmes. Luna ne partagea pas notre complicité mais ses yeux reprirent une grandeur normale. Elle proposa de faire un tour du village puis de retrouver les garçons qui nous attendaient probablement aux Trois Balais. Hermione trouva que c'était une excellente idée et j'acquiesçai également.

Nous passâmes un bon moment ensemble. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été faciles pour Hermione. Ses fréquentes disputes avec Ron l'épuisait beaucoup et lorsqu'il me prenait de l'observer durant les moments de silence, je pouvais voir son front se rider de contrariété. Je n'osais pas interférer dans ses pensées et préférais me focaliser sur le paysage ou Luna. Cette dernière n'avait de cesse de me surprendre. Nous entretînmes une conversation étonnamment très sérieuse sur les mythes reliés à la flore. Elle affirmait que l'on pouvait trouver quelques rares spécimens dans son jardin et son solarium, mais je doutais fortement de ses dires. Luna était une fille qui vivait constamment dans un monde à part du nôtre. Il m'était si difficile de la cerner que j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné tout effort de la comprendre et je me contentais d'échanger généralement, par politesse, quelques mots. J'avais remarqué que Harry cependant lui portait un intérêt tout particulier. Il était vrai que parfois elle vous prenait au dépourvu en tenant des propos étonnamment très lucides sur le monde qui nous entourait. Et surtout, elle avait un physique que l'on n'oubliait pas si facilement. Fine, des yeux ronds et bleus désintéressés, des accessoires plus qu'excentriques et une fois grave et aiguë à la fois.

Hermione effleura mon bras et me demanda à quoi je songeais.

« Je pense à Luna et son excentricité, je lui répondis tout bas.

- Oui, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à la saisir. Ses raisonnements peuvent parfois —souvent— être si absurdes. Vous ne pensez qu'on devrait rejoindre les garçons maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix. »

Sans relever la tête, Luna emprunta un autre sentier.

Nous la suivîmes pour arriver juste devant Honeydukes. Nous nous désintéressâmes de l'activité effervescente autour du magasin pour descendre la rue, jusqu'à une bâtisse où un flot ininterrompu de gens entrait et sortait. En pénétrant dans la large salle, nous dégrafâmes nos capes. Il y avait une chaleur étouffante. Luna se dirigea vers une table dissimulée derrière un pilier, Dean, Ginny et Harry y étaient assis, en pleine conversation. Ce dernier semblait avoir les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que la normale. Hermione s'efforça de les recoiffer d'une main, mais rien n'y fit.

« Ah laisse tomber, il fait tellement chaud que dans cinq minutes je vais repasser ma main dedans et détruire tes vains efforts.

- Même les peignes n'y arrangent rien, c'est une catastrophe, répondit Ginny.

- Peut-être un sort d'aplatissement? Proposa Luna.

- Tu veux le tuer ou quoi? Les yeux d'Hermione se firent perçant tandis que je rigolais sous cape.

- Seul l'eau peuvent les aplatir et encore! Il y a toujours quelques pics à l'arrière de la tête, indiqua Ginny avec de grands gestes et en coiffant la nuque de l'intéressé. »

Il y eu un moment de silence embarrassant, mais Hermione fit mine de s'éclaircir la gorge et relança la discussion sur un terrain plus neutre. La jeune rousse continuait cependant à fixer la table avec attention alors que Dean restait impassible. Harry ne pipait mot, mais fixait Ginny intensément. Peut-être se sentait-il flatté par l'attention qu'elle lui portait, c'était même très probable. Je me levai alors, inconfortable dans cette ambiance pesante et je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour commander nos consommations. Rosmerta m'accueillit avec son sourire habituel et son décolleté plongeant sur lequel je me retins de loucher. Elle prépara deux chopes de Biéreaubeurre ainsi qu'un verre de lait d'hippogriffe. Deux mains blanches serties de tâches de son attrapèrent les deux chopes. Ginny était venue me rejoindre au comptoir pour m'aider à transporter les verres, et fuir la tension qui régnait. Le pli anxieux de son front laissait présager une discussion. En effet, elle se tourna vers moi :

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis une obsédée ou quoi que ce soit. J'aime Dean, sérieusement…J'ai peur que l'on ne me trouve pas sincère. »

Je la fixai en retour, gêné par le sujet. Disons que je n'étais pas le meilleur conseiller pour ce genre d'affaire, n'ayant jamais eu de rapport avec une fille dépassant le stade de la simple amitié.

« Hum…je ne pense pas que tu aies à te justifier pour quoi que ce soit, Ginny. Personne n'a le droit de te juger; et je ne pense pas que tu sois obsédée. »

Juste envoûtée. Son amour pour Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais être noyé par l'affection qu'elle portait pour Dean. La situation était limpide, mais elle s'aveuglait toute seule. C'est ce qu'Hermione m'avait expliqué un jour, et je ne pouvais que confirmer. Ginny me fit un léger sourire puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe, louvoyant entre les chaises et tables. Une nouvelle conversation avait été entamée, la jeune fille s'assit en se rapprochant de son petit copain, sous le regard intéressé de Harry. Je déposai deux Biéreaubeurres devant Hermione et Luna qui me remercièrent de mon attention. J'avalai goulûment le lait d'hippogriffe, grimaçant un peu à son âpreté.

« Comment tu peux boire ça? interrogea Seamus en fronçant son nez, dégoûté.

- Il parait que c'est bon pour « l'habileté de l'esprit et du corps » ».

Dean et Seamus ricanèrent tandis que Harry cachait son sourire derrière son verre.

« C'est une défaillance dans ton système qui ne pourra jamais être résolue, plaisanta Seamus avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai peut-être quelques petites difficultés mais je m'en sors bien.

- Tu te rappelles la première semaine de rentrée en 92? s'exclame Harry à Seamus, ne pouvant retenir la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres ».

Les trois idiots s'écroulèrent de rire en relatant toutes mes mésaventures passées, sous mon air renfrogné. D'accord, j'étais peut-être un peu empoté, mais je n'aimais pas qu'on étale mes erreurs et surtout qu'on en rie. Ces trois là n'avaient jamais eu à supporter une Grand-mère aussi exigeante que la mienne. J'affichai le visage le plus impassible que je pouvais, mais Hermione toucha mon bras et m'adressa un sourire tendre, cela me détendit.

« Parfois les défauts peuvent être des qualités ».

La voix de Luna surgit du vacarme de leurs rires et ceux-ci s'apaisèrent aussitôt.

« C'est vrai, concéda Harry.

- Luna est toujours pleine de bon sens, affirma Ginny ».

Mais l'intéressée ne releva pas le compliment, préférant scruter les boiseries du bar.

« …surtout quand on s'y attend le moins, confirma Harry d'un air absent.

- Du bon sens, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Ron, répliqua Hermione d'une voix acide. Je pensais lui demander de m'accompagner pour la fête de Slug, mais il préfère rester avec sa nouvelle et délicieuse amie Lavande.

- Tu n'es pas très juste avec elle, répliqua Ginny.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Elle est aussi victime de la bêtise sans borne de mon frère.

- On est d'accord là-dessus. »

La voix de la normalement si modérée Hermione était glaciale. S'apercevant qu'elle avait une fois de plus déversé son venin sur le rouquin, qui était supposément son meilleur ami, elle se tût pour le reste de la conversation et remua le reste de Biéreaubeurre de son verre. Harry soupira. Il fallait au moins qu'elle dépasse le stade de la bouderie infantile et qu'elle se remette à être courtoise avec Ron. La confrontation viendrait de toute manière tôt ou tard.

Soudain, une main froide se posa contre mon cou et une voix murmura à mon oreille :

« Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que le médicament qui m'a soigné provenait en grande partie d'un jus que tu as prélevé sur une plante dangereuse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier jusqu'ici. Alors merci pour tout Neville. »

Katie posa un sac de plumes en sucre sur la table.

« Pour te remercier, indiqua-t-elle de sa voix chaleureuse ».

Je m'apprêtais à expliquer que ce que j'avais fait n'était rien mais elle se redressa rapidement, salua tout le monde et s'évapora tout aussi rapidement.

Je relevai mes yeux. L'ensemble de la table avait leur attention tournée vers Alicia Spinnet qui s'était installée entre Seamus et Ginny. Harry, qui me faisait face, brandissait deux doigts en faisant une tête à la fois choquée et amusée par intervalles réguliers. _« Deux! » _Je rougis, quel abruti.

Katie revint avec deux chopes de Biéreaubeurre et s'installa entre Luna et Hermione. Dès qu'elle s'assit sur le bout de sa chaise, elle engagea une discussion avec Harry sur le prochain match qui les mènerait face à Poufsouffle. Dean me chipa malicieusement une plume en sucre avec un clin d'œil et Luna finit le verre d'Hermione.

Les discussions allaient bon train autour de moi, comme un lointain bourdonnement. Il m'était difficile de réaliser que dans une heure à peine il faudrait à nouveau se réunir à la place centrale du village pour repartir en direction du château.

Ma tête était un peu lourde sur mes épaules. Je doutais que ça soit seulement l'effet de la Bièraubeurre et de la chaleur environnante qui me donnait le tournis à ce point. Je soupçonnais un peu le tenancier au regard si transperçant de m'avoir servi une mixture très peu recommandée. Hermione posa deux yeux inquiets sur moi, mais je lui fis un sourire rassurant et elle réintégra la conversation. Dehors, un vent s'était levé et semblait assez désagréable. Je bénis la chaleur du bar tandis que je voyais un binôme d'individus en robes mauves. Deux Aurors. La surveillance renforcée généreusement financée par le ministère, dont Aberforth et moi discutions plus tôt. Après le départ de Fudge, Scrimgeour s'était engagé à réparer les pots cassés et rassurer la population avec toutes sortes de mesures. Tout le monde avait reçu les fameux pamphlets préventifs sur la sécurité que Grand-mère et moi avions jeté au feu. Grand-mère avait ses propres idées sur la sécurité et acceptait très mal, de manière générale, les recommandations d'une l'autorité qui n'était pas la sienne. Pour ma part, notre virée au ministère m'avait révélé le véritable pouvoir de ces bureaucrates aux langues de bois. Les Aurors et les fonctionnaires en costumes avaient si facilement été déjoués par une bande d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore atteints leur majorité. S'en était risible, et grandement inquiétant. Augusta Londubat gardait aussi une certaine rancune vis-à-vis du ministère depuis que mes parents avaient été internés à Ste-Mangouste. C'est comme s'ils avaient été rayés de la carte. Aucune visite, des regards fuyants dès que le sujet était abordé, une indemnisation assez conséquente pour calmer les revendications, et quelque fois, une mention dans les discours d'anciens combattants. Grand-mère en gardait beaucoup trop sur le cœur pour seulement pardonner. Et peut-être étais-je un peu couard au fond, pour le savoir et ne rien essayer.

Apercevoir les deux aurors m'amena également à m'interroger sur le rôle du ministère dans ce conflit nous opposant tous à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Il m'avait plutôt semblé vouloir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Lorsque les conversations firent place à un nouveau silence, je mis le sujet sur la table.

« Vous avez vu les aurors qui remontent la rue? Et les pamphlets? Est-ce que on peut s'attendre au soutien du ministère cette fois-ci? »

Tout le monde soupira et Harry se mit à essuyer ses lunettes.

« Scrimgeour est venu demander à Harry de jouer son rôle de symbole. Il veut couvrir les bévues du ministère. C'est clair qu'ils agiront selon leur intérêt, commença Ron.

- Ils ont la population à protéger en premier, fit remarquer Katie Bell.

- Mais leur incroyable instinct de conservation se manifestera bien avant leur altruisme, répliqua Hermione.

- On ne pourra jamais se reposer sur eux. Pour les raisons qu'énonce Hermione et parce qu'ils ont en leur sein certains éléments nuisibles qui, c'est très regrettable, occupe des postes d'importance. »

Le ton hautain de Dean nous tira tous un sourire et parce que l'image d'Ombrage et ses robes roses s'imposèrent à notre esprit.

« Et les aurors? Ne sont-il pas avec nous? Insistai-je

- Certains.

- Arthur Weasley affirme que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde est réticent d'aider le Survivant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

- C'est horrible à dire, Harry, mais la population sorcière préfère laisser un gamin de seize ans se charger de la plus grande menace depuis ces cinquante dernières années.

- Harry est l'élu, il est le seul à pouvoir le défaire, objecta Alicia qui jusque là était restée pensive.

- Mais il a besoin d'aide. »

Hermione sembla clore le débat. Toutefois, je me demandais si Aberforth pouvait faire partie de l'aide dont elle parlait. Et surtout, comment trouver cette aide?

Je répétai ma question à haute voix. Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Harry la devança.

« Il est vrai que les aurors sont un certain soutien. Cependant, Dumbledore s'est assuré de son côté qu'il pouvait placer sa confiance en certaines personnes. Ces personnes seront prêtes à réagir, bien plus tôt que les aurors.

- C'est de l'Ordre du Phénix dont tu parles? Il y a une rumeur qui court en ce moment. Je pense que mes parents veulent s'y joindre, annonça Katie.

- C'est ça. Et je peux te jurer que ces gens sont la véritable opposition à Dumbledore.

- Comment être certain de leur allégeance? fis-je remarquer. »

Harry soupira.

« On est jamais sûr, évidemment. »

Nous retournâmes finalement au château juste avant que le dîner ne fut servi. Au vent s'était jointe une forte neige et la puissance des bourrasques n'avait pas diminué. Quelques intrépides avaient décidé de rentrer aux prémisses de la tempête. Le bois qui enserrait Pré-au-Lard offrait probablement un couvert efficace; toutefois, notre groupe préféra terminer l'après-midi à l'abri. On profita de ce délai supplémentaire pour commander une nouvelle fois de la Bièraubeurre et se détendre dans cette chaleur entêtante. Les conversations suivantes se firent plus légères et superficielles. L'atmosphère lourde, conspiratrice qui s'était installée plus tôt s'était rapidement évanouie. Il était difficile pour chacun d'entre nous d'aborder le sujet. Le château était finalement un rempart au monde extérieur qui nous protégeait de la menace et servait d'œillère. Se concentrer sur ses études semblaient l'objectif de tous, ou tout du moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Toutefois, je pouvais voir les épaules se tendre, les mâchoires se serrer et les yeux se faire larmoyant quand on pensait à un proche défunt. Seule Luna, dans toute son excentricité un peu enfantine et insouciance, détonnait dans ce tableau morne.

Le lendemain je me levai, l'esprit un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Le reste du dortoir était vide car les gars étaient partis, aux aurores, investir le terrain de Quidditch pour un match amical entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Personnellement la température extérieure m'attirait très peu, même si le vent était apparemment tombé dans la nuit.

Je m'habillai assez rapidement et descendis dans la Grande Salle pour combler le creux de mon estomac. Hermione était assise au milieu de la table, un bouquin ouvert et plusieurs notes éparpillées autour de son assiette.

« Bonjour. Tu n'es pas allé dehors avec Harry et Ron?

- Cinq degrés dehors, je préfère le confort du château et sa chaleur.

- C'est vrai. C'est curieux que pour un château en pierre, la température soit si agréable.

- Sorts de réchauffement, Neville, dit-elle sans lever le regard. »

Je me servis un bagel et des œufs ainsi qu'un peu de jus de citrouille. Luna se joignit à nous, picorant distraitement un muffin mauve qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle m'en propose un bout mais je me détournai en masquant mon dégoût. Hermione pouffa derrière son livre ouvert. Pourtant, la blonde ne sembla pas vexé par mon refus et dévia la conversation sur la nouvelle soirée du Club de Slug qui exigeait que l'on vienne accompagné. J'haussai les épaules, je ne voyais pas du tout avec qui y aller. Hermione révéla qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Cormac McLaggen et qu'elle devrait dorénavant se trouver une robe. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait tolérer son narcissisme démesuré. Elle détourna le regard et replongea dans son livre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix pour elle-même, Neville, fit Luna. Parfois on attire les meilleurs poissons avec les plus ridicules appâts. Pour ma part, je dois aussi m'habiller pour cette soirée. » Elle disparu avec son muffin mauve aussitôt qu'elle était apparu. Je clignai bêtement des yeux, mais Hermione semblait mal à l'aise par sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, ainsi je continuai de manger en essayant d'éviter les regards à la dérobée.

Il me restait deux dernières fioles à délivrer, celles de Slughorn. J'espérais le trouver dans ses quartiers. Certains professeurs avaient l'habitude de quitter Poudlard durant la fin de semaine pour s'occuper de leurs affaires familiales ou pour acheter du matériel scolaire.

Je toquai, puis des pas étouffés retentirent et le professeur apparut dans l'encadrement, affublé d'une robe de chambre en soie.

« Ah! Cela doit être la petite concoction de Pomona, entrez donc! »

Je fis un pas en avant. Slughorn était très bavard et je ne voulais absolument pas m'attarder ici. Il m'obligea à m'installer dans l'un des divans de son salon et me donna un verre de lait de poule. Il en bu un lui-même, et je le regardais faire avec consternation. C'était parti pour que je campe ici.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir en privée depuis Halloween. J'en suis navré, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'être venu cette fois-là, fit-il avec un air malicieux. »

Sans réellement l'écouter, je posai deux fioles sur la table basse, mais le professeur de potions sembla s'en désintéresser.

« Vous savez j'ai planifié une rencontre pour décembre, avant de partir en vacances. Je pense, je suis sûr que cela vous plaira, vous et vos camarades. On va bien s'amuser, cela va être une soirée très enrichissante.

- Je suis déjà au courant et j'ai prévu de venir. Écoutez professeur, pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre les fioles? J'ai beaucoup de travaux en retard ».

C'était l'excuse classique. Slughorn fit la moue puis saisit un flacon. Il l'inclina et l'observa à la lumière d'un chandelier à trois branches. Cela me rappela le geste de Mme Pomfresh. J'observai également le chatoiement des flammes sur le liquide.

« Elle était belle n'est-ce pas? murmura Slughorn en évoquant la fleur.

- Magnifique.

- Oui. Tous rêvent de voir ses yeux. C'est comme les Vélanes et les hommes, une Vélane au pouvoir d'un basilic. »

Un petit silence plana. L'homme d'âge mûr semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées qui semblaient dérangeantes. Finalement il se reprit.

« C'est une fleur qui pousse un peu partout, tant qu'elle est à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir se développer. Mais leur beauté les met justement à l'écart et beaucoup meurent sans avoir été fécondée une seule fois. La solitude d'une fleur. Elle est très admirée, les asiatiques l'aiment beaucoup. Ils aiment beaucoup la beauté. Les Japonais l'appellent _Jossihaie_.

- Les asiatiques aiment se casser la tête.

- Vous pensez? Il est vrai que ce sont des sorciers hors pairs qui pratiquent bien mieux la méditation et l'Occlumencie que la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne. C'est un endroit que j'aimerais beaucoup visiter. »

Une phrase sortit de nulle part se répercuta contre les parois de mon crâne : _les personnes désagréables ne sont pas inutiles_, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. D'où venait cette phrase déjà?

« Ils aiment faire des bonsaïs, ajoutai-je.

- Ils ont un grand sens de l'esthétisme. Je pense que si vous correspondiez avec des botanistes japonais ou chinois, vous enrichiriez considérablement vos connaissances.

- Peut-on tailler un arbre magique?

- Sans conséquences? C'est très peu probable. Ce sont des êtres avec un instinct de survie très développé grâce à la magie, enfin ils n'ont pas vraiment d'instinct mais la magie leur sert de système nerveux, de cerveau, etc.

- Et des arbres nains, cela existe-t-il?

- Cela va au-delà de mes connaissances, malheureusement. Je suis cependant intimement persuadé que tout peut exister quand on en vient à la magie, mais c'est une énergie qui tend plutôt à favoriser la croissance des plantes. Un arbre « magique » sera le plus souvent plus grand qu'un arbre normal. Et puis généralement, un arbre absorbe la magie, l'emmagasine mais n'en produit pas. Un arbre ne naît pas naturellement magique, sauf si il est issu de croisement ou que sa graine a été soumise à un intense flux magique. Un peu comme la radioactivité. »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la radeauactivé mais les points qu'ils avançaient me semblaient justes.

« Et à propos des cloches magiques?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Les cloches magiques, des globes, pour contrôler leur taille. Est-ce très possible?

- Oui! Ça existe, bien évidemment, quand une plante est très fragile. Pour contrôler la taille, je ne suis pas certain. J'ai d'ailleurs un livre dessus! Ce sujet semble vraiment vous intéresser.»

Il se levait et j'attendis impatiemment qu'il trouve l'ouvrage alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il fit plusieurs aller retours entre le salon et d'autres pièces de ses appartements, ses sourcils se fronçant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il m'avoua finalement qu'il n'avait plus le livre en sa possession.

« J'ai du le confier à un ami. Les problèmes de scellages sont fréquents avec ces instruments. Si vous voulez j'essaierai de vous le trouver d'ici les vacances ou je vous l'enverrai durant celles-ci. »

Je le remerciai et lui confiai l'adresse de ma Grand-mère avec un minimum d'hésitation. Il l'inscrivit dans un carnet avec son écriture penchée et appliquée. J'admirai un instant ses lettres bien formées, traces de cours de calligraphie. Mon écriture était celle d'un enfant de cinq ans comparée à la sienne. Je vis la grande aiguille se rapprocher inexorablement du 6, tandis que la petite stationnait sur le 9. Le couvre-feu aurait bientôt lieu. J'en avertis le professeur qui concéda à me libérer, non sans m'avoir proposé un bout de nougat que je refusai poliment.

Tandis que je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, la pseudo-maxime me revint en tête. _Les personnes désagréables ne sont pas inutiles. _Non voyons, ça ne sonnait pas de cette manière. Les personnes qui…Les personnes qui…ne…ne nous…Les personnes qui ne nous…sont pas agréables…peuvent nous…être utiles.

Le premier conseil de Dumbledore.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, légèrement assommé par cette dernière pensée. Je remontai les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de ma tour, presque que comme un automate. À un coin de couloir Rusard fondit sur moi, mais je lui brandis le mot signé par Dumbledore et il se recula, un rictus désagréable au coin des lèvres. Sa bestiole me donna un coup de griffe en passant et s'en alla, la queue fièrement dressée. Je continuai ma route, arrêtant un instant mon regard en direction du mur qui cachait, je savais, la Salle sur Demande où s'étaient déroulé tous les cours de l'AD. Je souris un instant en pensant à l'année précédente et tout ce que ça avait changé pour moi. Mon sourire disparut lorsque la mort de Sirius Black me revint en mémoire. Je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, mais j'avais entendu le cri déchirant de Harry avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Cette immondice, Lestrange, lui avait pris sa dernière famille ainsi qu'elle m'avait volé mon enfance. C'était comme un lien qui nous unissait moi et Harry.

Je pressais le pas.

C'était étrange, il me semblait avoir vu l'éclair d'une chevelure blonde dans un des couloirs. Pourtant, rien à cet étage n'était susceptible d'intéresser Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Écrire cette histoire a fait naître en moi un certain intérêt pour la botanique. Du coup, vous allez avoir le droit à un peu de théorie et des discussions sur le sujet^^  
Cela reste de l'imaginaire, je ne prétend pas être suffisamment calée en botanique pour vous sortir des explications brillantes, mais je me suis amusée (et beaucoup cassée la tête).

J'espère simplement que ça ne vous rebutera pas, Ciao!


End file.
